FFX: Duelists' Fate
by KokoroHikaru
Summary: A YGO & FFX crossover, ever seen one? Well just try! No Yaoi. This is more than just a game as they will find out, and dueling will never be the same. Not to mention Spira. Mainly including Yugi, Bakura,& Malik from the YGO cast chapter 11 up, and after h
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

**So a little introduction first and I'll get on with the story. This is my first fic, so please read and review for any improvements I can add. No flaming, I've just started this. Some may call me crazy for this crossover, but, really, has any one seen a crossover between yugioh and final fantasy x. this might be a first so enjoy. Review too.**

Starting of this happens after Battle City and after a little (cha, right!) feudal fight resulting in Battle City 2 and emotional kinda stuff, if you would like to see this fic, please request about it and I'll consider^_^. I'll also add my own character to spice things up. Oh little warning there shall be twists and turns you might not like soooooooo be prepared. Well I've delayed the story long enough, huh? Thus I will start now……. I think--;;;. I will also use a lotta noting probably.

**Another thing: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! OR ANY FINAL FANTASY SERIES!!!! OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL!!!!!!!**

**FFX: Duelists' Fate**

**Chapter 1: **

By KokoroHikaru

            On top of an arcade which opened a couple months ago stood a lavender-haired girl. Her gold-colored eyes stared distantly at Domino City (author's note: for those who don't know, it's a city in Japan.) below. A brief gust of wind lifted her long hair inches off her body. It was considerably amazing how calm she stayed after receiving this particular item, the gold ankh-shaped key that's hung around her neck. Her run-in with Yami Bakura had its toll on her, but still, she tried to act normal if you could consider it normal.

The peaceful scenery began to make herself think about the time Shadi told her the Millennium Key had chosen her, but…. Why? Why her? Out of all people, her? She frowned, no logical reason had popped up. With a small sigh, _no need to reminisce in the past, I guess._

_Well, enough of this crap. Today's a happy occasion so I can't be all gloomy, _she thought. With a perky grin, the girl heads down to the arcade's first floor.

As she headed downstairs, she gave a thought to how she manage to get Squaresoft to set up this arcade game based on one of the greatest Playstation2 games, Final Fantasy X. she was completely thrilled when she managed to persuade them to without the usage of dark magic, it wasn't like she used it always for every little problem.

Well, how she did it was set up her own coin-operating game machine with FFX on. Even though, it took time because of all the configuration and wiring.                              

This includes the design of the giant cartridge holding it. Squaresoft was impressed and immediately began workin in its arcade release. Coin operation worked as for every time you save, 200 yens. You still need a separate memory card to save it on. Even Seto Kaiba, very very rich jerk who owns his own corporation in making holographics and games, was jealous. He's plotting to outdo her and get some fame, and to him, he needs some, I guess. 

Well, you haven't been introduced to this character- name: Haku, Tsuki Kage, age 15, and currently in Domino City, Japan, starting point of this little story. Her long-time past is a mystery to her friends, but it was difficult in the beginning for her.

Continuing on with this, Tsuki rested her lavender head on the counter, listening to peaceful music from the game. The only other noise heard was the rhythmic ticking of a clock. The dark-colored glass of the arcade made it nearly impossible to see outside. The overhead lights inside flickered a bit.

            The silence was only to be broken by a creak of a door opening and with it a light breeze. In came a tall, white haired teen with hazel-brown eyes. The curves of his mouth formed a small smirk and his brown eyes with such icy coldness glanced over to the girl. He walked over to her, his shadow casting over her, but she acted as if totally unaware.

            Suddenly, at Tsuki's swift action, he caught the item she threw at him. He made a face, a tv remote? What use does he have of that? _Seems like Haku has lost it…_

            His smirk widen and a little wicked chuckle came from him. "Now, now… is this how you treat your guests? It's pretty impolite, I dare say."

            Tsuki spoke up with some defiance at the thief nearby her. "I get taught of politeness from a tomb robber. Now that's ironic. This is seriously a trait I've thought I'd never see from you." Her gold eyes peeked from strands of lavender hair covering her head.

            "Maybe, but you did invite me so is this how you treat guests?" his voice mused at the idea and with a snicker, he continue. "How would you treat the Pharaoh? I would like to witness that?"

            " I didn't invite you. I invited Ryou, you idiot. Like I would invite _you_." She scoffed, then flung the hair out of her eyes, and gave a stern glare at him.

            "well, you're the baka. If you invited Ryou, you are perfectly inviting me too. For because of this…" Bakura points at the Millennium Ring clearly visible around his neck and hanging down to his chest. 

"This means whatever Ryou goes, I go." He tilts Tsuki's head to look directly towards him. This time, he gave a soft (if you could believe it) psychotic laugh. " I've thought that you would have learned that by now."

Trembling with angry, she lashed out at Bakura, but even with his quick reactions, narrowly dodged her hand. He countered it though by seizing her arm and squeezing it tightly. Tsuki winced at the pain as it shot down her arm.

The tomb thief flung her back onto her seat, and laugh which sent shivers down Tsuki's back. He was enjoying torturing her. " Idiot-girl… Don't you know if you hurt me, my hikari shall suffer at your hand? Why don't you settle yourself down now, alright?"

"Go entertain yourself in a different way. Watch some television or something." She fumed, blowing her out of her face.

"Fine, taunting you has lost its trill." Tsuki scoffed at the comment. His smirk was completely visible on his face. He proceeded to the couch behind the registers near a tv set. He still had the remote she tossed at him from earlier. He pondered at why mortals set themselves in front of a plastic box that flashed pictures, looking like little drones.

Something caught his eye, a cash register. Bakura glanced at Tsuki who was twirling a lock of her hair humming to the tune of the game. His smirk, if possible, widened even more, but once he popped open the register, it vanished and was replaced by annoyance and rising anger. "Don't you people make any blasted money!?" he whirls around to see Tsuki sniggering at him.

"I have learned that lesson, you know. That's why the cash isn't there." This caused Bakura's eyebrows to furrow and his eye to twitch, she then cease laughing.

Bakura, mumbling curses, fumbled with the remote for a moment, and finds a button that interested him, power. He knew technology and all, but just haven't tried them all. Anyway, the tv turned on, and was followed by a scream.

Tsuki twirled around to see what happened. What she saw was kinda funny…at first, she gave an annoyed look, but after seeing Ryou's yami trip over the couch, cursing, she had to try to hold in a suppressed snigger. " What the heck is with you?"

The spirit of the ring plops on top of the couch with a disheveled look, shooting the tv screen nasty glares. "By Ra, what are those creatures?!?" Bakura sorta gives a stare-down at the tv.

"Eh? What creatures?" Tsuki strolls over near the couch and also gave a weird look at the tv. She turns to white-haired teen with a slightly disturbed look. "W-why are you watching the Teletubbies?"

"Teletubbies? Is this the reasons why you pitiful mortals watch this television-thing? This sad race has become even more pathetic!" The spirit of the ring gave the purple teletubby an unpleasant glare. "And I think that one's gay."

"Aren't they all?" Tsuki scratches her head. "You know, it could be one of my workers watching PBS. The reason it's here is because I managed to get a great range of cable, but maybe I should have not got this particular channel."

"Torturous, is what it is." He begins to press buttons, until he discovers the channel (+/-) buttons. The thief flips through channels, until he stopped at the movie, The Mummy, and begins to complain about how Ancient Egypt's suppose to be. Because of that, the spirit forgets about his encounter with the Teletubbies. Yet, it is strange, a tomb robber who's barely scare of death and some others, is scared of Teletubbies.

After a couple of moments of Bakura's constant complaints on the movie and Tsuki's continuous sighs, Yugi Motou entered the building. His spiky, tri-colored hair wavered along with the wind slightly, and his violet eyes gave a questioning look. His perky little voice spoke up. "Hi!" Yugi tried to hide the discomfort of Yami Bakura's presence, but they all knew.

The air was vaguely uneasy. It was broken by Bakura's loud comment that they crapped up the tombs and how easily he could get through any of those. In a while, Yugi and Tsuki went into a conversation about Duel Monsters, and Ryou joined in after the movie; his yami wanted a rest after all the complaints he made. Basically, he was tired.

" Hi, guys." Ryou steps in and sits next to Yugi with a small smile.

"He finally let you out, huh?" Tsuki piped in. Ryou only nodded and blushed faintly.

"Well, we were just discussing Duel Monsters, but then….well…the conversation went lost." Yugi said, giving a small chuckle.

Tsuki looked at the clock, then gave a tiny growl. "Where are they? I invited them a half hour ago…"

"Jonouchi(AKA Joey Wheeler, in the English anime) and Shizuka(AKA Serenity Wheeler, in the English anime) are held up because Jonouchi woke up late and went sorta hectic. Ryuji(AKA Duke Devlin, in the English anime) is busy right now at his game shop. Honda(AKA Tristan Taylor, in the English anime) is fighting against his sister about watching Johji, his nephew. Anzu(AKA Tea Gardener, in the English anime) is……..errr….. I don't really know, I called her, but she wasn't there. I did hear Mai got caught up in the airport. I think that's all of them, right?"

"Did you invite anyone else?" Ryou asked, feeling left out, although it was also out of curiosity.

Tsuki thinks for a while. "I invite Seto and Mokuba…and Malik too." As on cue, Malik pops in the room with a somewhat irritated look on his dark face.

A small gust of wind came in, and the Egyptian boy leans over, looking outside. He gave a loud groan. "Rishid!! Go back to the hotel or something!! I can take care of myself!!"

Some muffled talking is heard, and Malik responds with another groan. "Just go back to the hotel! I know how I to handle myself! See ya then!" the Egyptian gave a sigh of relief. "I thought he'd never leave…" Rishid(AKA Odion, in the English anime) is very protective because it's like his sworn duty to look after Malik.

"Trying to get rid of your babysitter?" the white haired teen said. The comment had a fake pleasant sound to it, very unlike Ryou.

"It's you, Tomb Robber… I thought I smelled a foul smell." Malik makes a face, and pinches his nose.

Bakura's aggravation level shoots up. "This comes from a tomb keeper who been stuck lookin after a stink tomb for most of his life."

The two shoot daggered glares at each other, and appeared ready for a Shadow game. Tsuki attempted to keep them from killing each, scolding at the same time. Yugi stood at the sideline, until he chirped in. "You also invited the Kaiba brothers?"

Tsuki gives him a perplexed glance. "Yah, I was temporally his business partner, but I guess his never gonna get another one for the rest of his life." Mainly because the fact that Pegasus tried to rid Kaiba, and take over his corporation, and Tsuki, well, rather complicated, but she not his business partner anymore.

"You invited that jerk?!" Malik rather looked outraged. 

"He's not that mean, I think. At least he looks over Mokuba , right?"

"I think that's the only good trait…"

"Well, how about you; you're obviously following a bad example of a role model." She jerks her finger at Bakura who replies with I'm only teaching young Malik how to get through life in a false sweet voice.

"My traits…. I'm handsome, better than Kaiba, care less more of my looks than these two…" he points at Yugi and Bakura. " and you two…. What's with the outfit?"

For the first, they noticed Tsuki's new attire. Her hair was tied at the end which was the casual look for her, but the clothing; she had a top which was joined around her neck with a large, black coat-like covering. Oddest would be her pants which was at different lengths, but was really a pair of shorts with an attachment of clothing with funny clasps on her left leg, and deck hoister on the other.

"By Ra, you make Yugi seem more normal about his dressing style." The white haired teen sneered, looking at Tsuki.

"How about we just start the game, while we wait for the others then." the girl fumed, slightly irritated at the guys' remarks. Something popped into Tsuki's mind, and pulls out a golden orb the size of a large walnut from her bag attached to the few belts she had that this authoress forgot to mention. "Hey, look." The other turned to look. She shows them the orb as it glinted unusually. "My parents found this from their last expedition, the only one of its kind. Rumor has it that it's connected to the Millennium items, and it's in my care for the while."

" And you're telling us this why?" Malik questioned. "I've never even seen or heard of this orb."

"I dunno what it does or supposable to represent, but it's called the Amen-Hekai."

"Translating, please." Yugi said, giving her a perky beaming smile.

"Errr……. I think it's considered Hidden Enchantments, I'm not completely sure." Tsuki waves her hand. "Aw well, let's just play the game." She pockets the orb in the bag again.

Unbeknownst to the group present, Bakura gave thought about the orb, there was something odd about it. Well, whatever it does, let's hope it's not another Battle City. Even Yami who was listening and Yugi were questioning the thought of it.

They started playing Final Fantasy X. Yugi commented that the graphics were so 3-D and very detailed. Bakura even gave a remark that it's not as freaky as the Teletubbies; Malik just gave him a disturbed stare.

 They had gone through a couple of stages where Tidus and Auron defeated the Sinspawn Ammes which used only Demi as its attack. When Tsuki directed the characters to strike the tanks, Malik pops back with a soda. Tsuki glances at him while in the game, the tank explodes and a wall is falling down making Tidus and Auron run. "Where'd you get that?"

"Somewhere near your food courts…" Malik takes a slurp of soda.

"You weren't supposed to." Tsuki growled, the other two looked over. Yugi was about to try to stop it from being a fight, but Bakura stopped him, clearly saying don't. This made them ignore the fact that in the game, Tidus is hanging from a cliff.

Yugi, watching them scream at each other, went to interfere anyway. Bakura, don't wanting him to, tripped the little boy, sending him flying head first into the others. 

Everything else happened quickly. Malik spilled the soda onto the game machine, causing it to short out and smoke. The few last scenes can be seen where Auron talks about this being Tidus' story. Tsuki fell to the ground and a clinking metal sound rolled by. Something glowed gold caught Bakura's eye. 

Next thing anyone would know, the machine blew up, and covered them… and the fact that the Millennium items responded to the glowing object.

Yugi, choking from the smoke, soon felt an odd stir of being sucked up. The smoke cleared and rubble became visible, but then he saw the young Blitzball player and red-cladded warrior before that he recognized. The boy was then greeted with another feeling, this time feeling stretched and being pulled up. In a while, he slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

***

            Tsuki stirred on the rocky surface, half submerged in water. She rubbed her hands on the surface, gravel? Was she sleeping outside? She got up to her knees, eyes still closed. That was when she noticed she was half soaked; things are getting a bit strange.

            She lifts her head, a wave of dizziness caught her, but she managed spot something that stood out from the dank environment. _It must be a nightmare…_ "It's you…"

            The British boy turned, his brown eyes gave a baffled gaze. "You've been out for awhile."

            "Oh, sorry. I thought it was, well, your other half." Tsuki gazed around, dark clouds and ancient ruins partly sunken in the water. It was noticeably cold. "Where's the others?"

            "I don't know. Should we search for them?"

            "Probably, we'll get nowhere sitting here. But… how did we get here?" she tried to recall some thoughts, but it came back to the arcade. How would they end up here anyway? Could they be in the Shadow Realm? "Well by the looks of the water, we'll have to swim… up to the challenge?"

The pale boy nodded. Tsuki unbuckled the clips of the left clothing on her leg, revealing the shorts.She removed the over-shirt style covering, folded that into a rectangular package. After that she used the newly formed belt from folding her leg covering into a belt and connected that to attach the package to her waist, all in less than a minute.

She stepped into a small dive into the water, reluctantly followed by Ryou. 

The swim was dreadful, cold unlike hell, and mist appeared in a thin layer. They reach a set of stairs where three people were waiting. One, a boy with tri-colored hair of red, black, and blonde who was short for his age. Another was an Egyptian with blonde hair pacing back and forth appearing thoroughly confused. The last person there was a blonde stranger with his hair sorta spikish, and  weird garments with shorts at different lengths. 

Yugi and Malik greeted them with a solemn look, while Ryou wringed the water out of his hair. Tsuki ignored them momentarily and points a finger at the stranger. "Y-you're Tidus!"

-End of Chapter 1-

          I know this chapter was probably boring, but I needed to show some character relationship thing. Sorry if any characters were out of character. It will get better, so as a treat, a sneak preview:

            Tsuki's head broken the surface of the water, taking a deep breath of air. Searching frantically for Yugi, she found him looking at her scared and stuttering. "I-I thought I heard r-rumbling and a g-giant s-s-s-shadow pass is—."

            "Shut up for the moment." The girl looks at Yugi who's a bit hurt. "Sorry, but listen. I need you to go find an exit out of the water and onto dry land. Hurry, okay? We're trying to hold the gigantic fiend down there at bay."

            Yugi nodded and was about to leave when two objects broke the surface of the water. The sarcastic voice of the tomb robber was first heard. "Baka! Why'd you slash me?! Do I look like the monster?!"

            Malik looked angry and was rubbing his sore head. "You appeared when I was about to slash it, King of Thieves! And now to think about, the two of you resemble!"

            Tsuki and Yugi look in disbelief as the two tried to choke each other in the water, only causing splashes. Tsuki hindered their fight. "If you two are here, who's helping Tidus?!?!?!"

            They just give her a blank stare; all of them doing that sweatdrop thing.

Read&Review


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck in Spira

First, I wanna list a few things:

Thanks to all who review. ^_^

Odion's original name is suppose to be spelled Rashid, sorry my mistake.

For those who know how they got to Spira, Please, PLEASE, be quiet about it. You'll ruin the plot that way, but if the person wants you to ruin it. _FINE_, ruin it.

Thanks once more for those who review.

Review PLEASE, all comments, complaints (though don't make it annoying), and advice are appreciated. 

For those who don't understand the first chapter, they were at the arcade all the time, until they got transported to Spira. 

For this chapter, I'll try to add more of FFX, but since I know more of YGO, it may be centered a bit more on that, plus it is listed under that section.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Final Fantasy X, Teletubbies( for sure), and anything else copyrighted or so on, so forth.**

**FFX: Duelists' Fate**

**Chapter 2: Stuck in Spira**

By KokoroHikaru

"Yeah?" the blonde boy asked, tilting his head and cocked an eyebrow, yet still had a cheerful smile. 

            All was still for the while, until Tsuki opened her mouth and partially squealing, "Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!! Can I have your autograph?"

            Everyone drops to the ground in disbelief except for Tidus and and the misty eyed Tsuki who pulls out a pencil and notepad from her bag. Tidus just rubs the back of his head. "Sure, but you think this is a good time? Another thing, I've never seen you before in Zanarkand or the others with you. Also, I don't think I know where the heck I am."

"I understand, butttttt……… can you just wait here just a sec?" Once the Blitzball player nodded, the strangely-fashioned girl pulls the others into a huddle.

_            Hmmmmmmm… they seem like an odd bunch. Geez… how'd that kid get his hair to be that spiky?_ Tidus wonders after see Yugi's hair and scratches his head in puzzlement._ Huh, it's definitely a weird world…_

Yugi and Ryou were both wringing out their hair. That's when Tsuki began wringing out the water from her own hair. That's the price she pays for having her hair pass her waist. Malik sits grimly against a pillar, not even bothering as his wet, blonde (odd for an Egyptian, huh?) hair continuously dampens his white shirt, although he was already wet. All five present were.

           They all glance at each other except for our non-millennium holder, who is examining the save sphere near the bridge. Malik spoke first. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking."

            Yugi's stomach growled and came into unison with the others. "That we're all hungry?"

            Malik does a little sweatdrop thing. "No, not that…" He blushes as his stomach rumbles. "Even though we are…"

            "Everything's quite foggy. You just can't really recall, huh?"  The white haired teen turned red as the others gave him an odd glance. "Well, that's how I feeling anyway."

            "Weird, I sorta have that feeling. Do you guys also have that feeling?" Yugi gave a nod at Malik. He also had felt the same.

            Tsuki gave some thought to it. Huh! She too couldn't figure out how she got here. Only fague memories of unusual smoke and this particular Final Fantasy game appeared in her mind. All this made her remember a little, gold orb that is supposable in her care.

            Her eyes grew wide with an unknown expression on her face. Sudden realization? Fear? Shock(is this the same as sudden realization?)? whatever it was, she frantically begins to search her bag for the Amen-Hekai. The noise of her rustling caught the additional Millennium holders', presented at hand, attention.

            The girl's eyes looked up and peered at the others, gripping the truth she found out just momentarily. All of the sudden, she starts to shake the three by the collar of their shirt one at a time. "I lost it! I lost the damn thing! My parents are gonna kill me!!"

            The Egyptian blonde tried his best to stop her insane attitude, but to no avail. Seriously annoyed and mad, he yells above her screaming. "What did you lose?!? Stop shaking me, you crazy wo--." He's cut off as he's shoved a little to far and lands back into the water.

            This didn't go pass Tidus, neither did the screaming before and after Malik's fall into the ocean._ They all know each other well, but for me…eh, what the heck am I'm doing? _Tidus is put out of his thought as Malik stamps up the stairs, pretty pissed off. With a struggle and some interference, the next thing anyone would know, Malik and Tsuki remember Tidus who stands forgotten near a bridge.

            Drawing a truce, even if momentarily, they all had to face the challenge in front of them. Strange though was the yamis were being awfully quiet throughout there ordeal so far. But then Tidus burst out laughing. "Do you people do this all the time?"

            "It's not funny that we fight!" Tsuki glares at Tidus. Yugi holds her back before she tries pummeling him. "Anyway, we should find some shelter, right? It's freezing cold out here! So, let's cut short the intros. I'm Haku, Tsuki. That's Bakura, Ryou. And, I bet you know Yugi Motou and Malik now."

            "Yeah. Guess we cross this bridge here, huh?" Tidus jerks his finger a the stone bridge that looped over connecting both side together. As most of the group proceeded onto the bridge, Tsuki stopped at the swirly, blue orb known as the save sphere.

            Placing her hand over it with its light shooting up which actives its restoration powers, she messes around with its controls to find that one little problem with the sphere. _It doesn't have the ability to save…odd. Don't games usually have a save spot? Will just have to be prepared for the worst…_

She unties the ribbon holding her hair. With a toss of her head, few droplets of water flew into the sky, glinting nonchalantly even though there was barely light there. Tsuki puts her hair in a tight bun with short, yet lengthy tuffs of lavender hair that streamed out of the bun. Easier swimming this way for her.

            As they carried on through, the crackling resembling ice rumbled pass them. Next thing anyone knew, the stone bridge beneath shattered with the force of gravity pulling the crumbled rubble of rock and the group down, causing enormous splashes spraying water everywhere. Buutttttttttt…………

***

            Meanwhile back in the arcade, three of the remaining eight have arrived. Jonouchi sat next to Shizuka right near the sparking machine with the faded letters revealing Final Fantasy X. Anzu would step around it, examining it. Obviously awkward, it does bring suspicion if it's blown up lookin and flickering sparks.

            The back door is flung open; entering is Honda, Hiroto carrying a little boy in a bear suit. Jonouchi was first speak out, of course. "Ha, heh heh. You got stuck babysitting Johji again? Geez, can't cha put up one fight against your own sis?"

            "Ha, ha, Jonouchi. Anyway, I had no chose she threatened me. Plus, she's got claws." Honda give Jonouchi a glare and hands Johji, who happily accepts, to Anzu.

            Anzu, however, isn't too trilled. You see here, er, how can I explain this? Johji, a little boy who still is pretty much considered a baby still, likes, REALLY likes snuggling himself against Anzu (this gets Yugi pretty jealous) and tries to sweet talk her.

            "Hiroto! Why are you giving me Johji!? He's your responsibility!" Johji begans to snuggle against Anzu once more. _My god, this kid is still a perv…he didn't get any better, huh? Well, Anzu, this isn't gonna be your day._

Honda's reply was only a 'he likes you better.' This makes Anzu smack Honda upside the head.

***

            Back in Spira now, Tidus was the first one to pop his head out of the water. Ripples dispersed from the impact, until nothing but a calm was left in its place. No one else had surface yet.

            _Where is everybody? At least one other made it, right? He was getting worried. When he about to plunge under to find someone, a white head broke the surface of the calm. The narrowed, brown eyes gazed around slowly, until it was set upon the blitz player. _

            "Has someone else come up thus far?" Bakura's voice was rather harsh, and gasping for air.

            Tidus just looked at Bakura. Something was off to him. Was this the same quiet boy he met earlier with wide, innocent eyes? Maybe he's presently not thinking straight.

            About then, Malik and Yugi emerged, taking a deep breath. One person left, yet still not surfaced. Could she be knocked unconscious?

            To answer that question, a lavender head bursted out of the water, spraying droplets all about. The grin on her face was replaced by one of shock as three Sagahins, fiends that looks like big, green fishes with rainbow tails and fins, ambushed them, and attacked Tidus, Tsuki, and Bakura first.

            Four of the five are going to fight; Yugi can't because he can't hold his breath long enough, and what weapon is available for him except Shadow magic, but what good is it if there's a boundary keeping him from the enemies?

            Down in their watery battlefield, Tidus is first to strike, killing the Sagahin to the far left instantly. As swiftly, Bakura and Tsuki, quite unwilling for they couldn't kill it alone, teamed up. Bakura flipped out a knife(Ryou can't really keep him from having a knife, anyhow), striking the middle Sagahin through its tough scales, twisting the insides, along stealing a potion from it. After that and once Bakura cleared the way, Tsuki flung two thick, long senbon (senbon=acupuncture needles) at it; this manage to destroy the fiend, letting it disperse into glowy, rainbow-like ghost orbs floating away.

            Trembling passed through the party; a shadow appeared past the sunken ruins. Suddenly, a greater, hecka bigger fiend appeared. A rib-like cage in front of its body made most of its form, and its fins resembled immense, green wings that guide it through the water. That creature whirls up to the last Sagahin standing, and masticates the lesser fiend with its beakish mouth; blood mixes with the water.

            Malik, not wanting to be outdid by the others, unsheathed his Millennium Rod to its dagger form and attacked the giant fiend. Two words for this stupidity: bad mistake. He's immediately attack back at, barely holding on to his hit points (which resemble life points).

            Bakura throws Malik a potion, healing most of the damage. Tidus issues Tsuki to find an escape route while they keep the monster in one place, and at the same time, themselves alive.

            Tsuki's head broken the surface of the water, taking a deep breath of air. Searching frantically for Yugi, she found him looking at her scared and stuttering. "I-I thought I heard r-rumbling and a g-giant s-s-s-shadow pass is—."

            "Shut up for the moment." The girl looks at Yugi who's a bit hurt. "Sorry, but listen. I need you to go find an exit out of the water and onto dry land. Hurry, okay? We're trying to hold the gigantic fiend down there at bay."

            Yugi nodded and was about to leave when two objects broke the surface of the water. The sarcastic voice of the tomb robber was first heard. "Baka! Why'd you slash me?! Do I look like the monster?!"

            Malik looked angry and was rubbing his sore head. "You appeared when I was about to slash it, King of Thieves! And now to think about, the two of you resemble!"

            Tsuki and Yugi look in disbelief as the two tried to choke each other in the water, only causing splashes. Tsuki hindered their fight. "If you two are here, who's helping Tidus?!?!?!"

            They just give her a blank stare; all of them doing that sweatdrop thing.

            Tsuki subjects Yugi to go do the job he got assigned to, while her and the rest goes back to help Tidus. 

            The Blitzball player seeing himself alone, looked side to side, which rendered him unaware at the moment when he got attack. _Did they leave me here?_ Thinking that his comrades left him, he felt his power was low, and he had a bad cut on his arm.

            In seconds, his wound healed and some strength restored. He turns and realized Tsuki threw him a potion. With a small salute and a wink, she attacked the fiend with a senbon, a futile attempt, but managed to succeed her goal to direct its attention on her.

            It swung, but missed her by barely. Fortunately, Yugi had dove under, showing her he found an exit. The rest seeing this headed toward the escape, even with the fiend chasing them, now seeming to want to eat them all for a snack.

            Ahead exposed a tunnel, big enough for them, but too small for the fiend. Even with their own strength used for heading towards their means of survival, the push behind them from the fiend, flung them quicker into the tunnel with a deadening roar.

            Tidus awoke, blinking from the darkness, finding himself back on dry, yet still cold, and stony land. He stumbles to his feet, glancing roughly; he sees Bakura leaning casually alongside a crooked pillar with a few white bangs drip water.

            "Should you wake them up?" Tidus asked.

            "Maybe we should just leave them here." Bakura's voice mused at the thought. "Yet then that stupid pharaoh may just annoy me later, even though he's been quite quiet for the while. In fact, they all probably be bothersome." The last part more to himself than Tidus.

            "You're not get rid of us, tomb thief. Especially, me." Shaking his head and getting to his feet, Malik turns to face the white-hair teen.

            "Ah, awake now. Took you long enough."

            Tidus steps between them before could break out. "Hey, if anyone noticed, it's even colder in here. I mean, look at all that fog." They all looked, bearing in mind that mist poured in through gaps.

            Malik went over to wake Yugi who laid near a pile of rubble. "You know, you could wake up Tsuki instead of standing there acting as useless as you are." He shakes the small boy, but Yugi began muttering 'Granpa, just give me a couple more minutes.' One hard shake pop Yugi out of that dream.

            Listening to Malik a bit, the thief began kicking the girl lightly on the shoulder with his foot. When she only groaned and waves her hand incoherently at him, his temper rose. He didn't have time for this, so ended giving her a fair kick between the shoulder blades (ouch). 

            "Hey! Ow! What's that for?" Tsuki stood up with a slightly aching back. "You didn't have to kick me, baka!"

            "With an attitude like yours, should you not deserve that?"

            "You….argh!" she throws her hands up, giving up on fighting. With that, the party went up another clusters of stairs. Entering the pairs of doors atop the last few steps, they came into a circular room surrounded by wreckage of rotting wood and stone.

            Advancing towards the middle of the area, they approach the remains of  a campfire. Tidus gets an idea. "Hey, if we find some flint, we can start a fire and warm up."

            Breathing mist, they nod in agreement and went separate ways. Yugi and Tsuki went through a corridor to the left, and Tidus and Malik to the one on the right. Bakura wanders to the save sphere hidden slightly from the entrance, placing his hand over it like Tsuki before, activating it with light shooting up.

            Soon after, they met back at the campfire. Tsuki just tuck away a withered bouquet that she thought may be useful. Yugi just mentally chatted with Yami who finally spoke up after the while. _How do you think we are going to get out of here, Yugi? If we are stuck in some virtual world, we might have to beat the game to escape. _

_            I know, but there's something strange I can't put my finger on. How did we get here in the first place?_

_            …_

Malik and Tidus arrive back, clearly happy with the flint in their hands. This broke Yugi out of his chat with Yami. Striking the flint together, and the sparks catching onto the remains of wood, the flame grew, warming the area. Bakura arrived momentarily.

            Tidus lays back on the ground, next thing you know, sleeping. Tsuki warming herself near the flames. Yugi and Malik muttering about hunger pangs. Even unbeknownst to them and forgotten by Tsuki, there was chocolate bars in her bag. The tomb thief gazed at the ceiling, lost in thought.

            Once most were asleep, Tidus woke abruptly, noticing the fire was going out. About to wake the others to find something to keep the fire going, a whooshing noise bypass the quietness. The rest woke except Yugi who still snored peacefully, opened their eyes. Staring at the ceiling, a figure move passed in circles, then jumping to the ground. The force of the impact stirred up Yugi, but quickly replaced by Yami with brief glowing of his Puzzle.

            The creature before them had sharp, spinally legs of purple and a vicious lizard-like face. 

            "It's a Klikk!" Tsuki shouted.

            "How'd you know?" Tidus asked.

            "Um, seen it before, I guess."

            Tidus pulls out the longsword, a sword with a strange, red, hooked blade given to by his father, from behind him. Malik pulls out the Rod, and Bakura divulges his knife. Tsuki unhooks a silverish whip from her side, while Yami stood there, doing nothing yet.

            The sword wielder was first to strike. A critical hit sending the fiend back a little, flinching. This gave Bakura a chance to swiftly stab and steal a grenade from it, which made him put one of his smirks on his face, but I don't think he knows how it works. The Klikk attacked Tidus. Next, Malik tries to stab the creature, but it dodges and retaliates. Oh, what can I say, you would hear cursing right after that and taunting. Yami's move and he draws a card from his deck box.

            "Copycat." A scoff from the tomb thief. "That's my move."

            "If it is, why haven't you use it yet?" Yami's Millennium Puzzle glows; Tidus catches this one of the corner of his eye. "So watch from the master." Another sneer from the thief, but he ignores it. "I sum—."

            Yami is cut off as the entrances are blown open, sending dust and debris everywhere. The pharaoh caught unbeware of that, lost his balance and, well, tripped and fell flat on his face. He's twitching a bit, while the other Holders laugh their heads off with some jeers from Malik and Bakura. 

            Despite the fact of that, Tidus didn't pay attention to that, but towards where the doors were. With the smoke clearing, he sees a group standing there with even odder clothing than Tsuki.

A girl stood in front of the group with blonde hair tied up and a pair of goggles. Nearly all of her clothing covered and hugged tightly to her, and she had a set of claws on her right hand. "Fryd'c kuehk uh rana?"

-End of Chapter 2-

*In the next chapter, I'll show you the Duel Monsters' system in Final Fantasy X's style. 

*I know I'm not limiting my characters in the three characters fighting system like in the game.

*I will probably update every one-two weeks, maybe faster if there's more reviews (hint, hint).

Read&Review!       


	3. Chapter 3: Uv Vecrac Yht Cymjykac

-_- not a lot of reviews. *pouts*. Would it kill people to read this? Well maybe… but who cares!^_^ heh eheh heh. Sorry, hyper right now.^_^  though can readers please review each chapter? I would really appreciate it.

Special thanks to Dagger5 and my friends that gave time to review. You guys know who you are, right???????????

Also, thanks to others who I do not yet know for reviewing!

To let readers be aware, the little review button is right at the bottom left hand corner.

I'll review next time when I get ten more reviews. 

Duel Monsters rules in FFX:

A monster's ATK and DEF points count as the hitpoints or lifepoints of the monster.

So when in either positions decreases to zero, the monster is destroyed. For example, La Ginn (1800/1000) is in attack mode and is hit with damage if 800, meaning its ATK LP is now 1000, if either ATK or DEF points are decreased to zero, the monster dies, okay? The monsters attack strength stays the same though unless increased by a magic or trap card. For example, La Ginn is equipped with Axe of Despair raising its maximum ATK power to 2800, not its LP, but the maximum damage it could do to someone. If a monster is destroyed in ATK mode, the remain damage is deducted from the controller's HP. If destroyed in DEF mode, no damage done to the controller. This puts some balance between aeons and Duel Monsters. Tribute rules like Battle City still applies. Magic and Trap cards can be activated on the controller's turn or corresponding to an enemy or partner. Monsters have their own turn to attack separate from the controller. Last thing, they can't be summon underwater, even the water monsters (the cards will get wet!)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Final Fantasy X, Teletubbies( for sure), and anything else copyrighted or so on, so forth.**

**FFX: Duelists' Fate**

**Chapter 3: Uv Vecrac Yht Cymjykac**

By KokoroHikaru

            While Yami got to his feet and muttering to himself. "Dammit! I didn't even get to summon!"

Still laughing, the others were interrupted by the Klikk who jumped and tried to attack one of them while they were distracted. The blonde girl from the group of strangers rushed in to help.

            Tidus got into a cheery smile. "You're on my side, alright!"

            The girl demonstrated her abilities, stealing items like grenades from the Klikk and using them against it. Bakura noticed this and attempted to use a grenade, but only got blown up in the face with lots of smoke hovering about. This got the others cracking up again, and Yami being glad that he wasn't the only one to do a blunder.

            In a while, the fiend was defeated. Tidus went over to thank the group that helped them. 

            One guy also with blonde hair was whispering among his group. "Fryd yna fa kuesk fedr dras?

            The blonde girl that helped them in the fight spoke up waving here hands, while they looked in utter confusion. "Drao lyh pa uv ica. Oui caah draen vekrdehk ypemedeac."

            "Ymnekrd, ymnekrd."

            "Eh, hey!" she gestures at the rest of Tidus' group. They look towards her but she just stands there saying nothing. There was sorta a bad feeling in the air. Suddenly, the one who was speaking to that girl knocked out Tidus and Bakura. The two other guys of that group took out Yami and Malik who were unaware. They slumped to the floor, Tsuki still up tried to do something at least, but she too was knock unconscious in an instant.

***

            On a ship in the middle of nowhere in the middle of weird weather is where our little group of duelists and one Blitzball player are currently on, along with the group that knocked them unconscious. Malik woke with the sound of gulls cawing from a distant. Some one was kicking him from the side of his stomach, and it was getting insistently annoying. Apparently it was Tsuki on the deck sleeping, and kicking him while in her dream. 

            He noticed that two of the four, not including himself, he was with were awake and sitting opposite of the other group. Bakura stood against some kind of machine and was staring coldly at the others. Yami was scanning over his deck, then realizing Malik was awake, walked over to talk. "So Yami, know why were here and not fish bait?"

            "No, not exactly, but I guess they are keeping us here for some reason. I'm just not sure what."

            "They also speak a weird language, I have no clue what the heck they're saying. You're the King of Games, any idea whatsoever?"

            "Don't use that as an excuse. Anyway we should ask Tsuki, she probably knows this game better than the rest of this."

            "Speaking about this being a game, how are we getting out here?"

            "Either we find what got us here and solve from that, or beat this game like in Kaiba's virtual world. Beat the game, there's an exit."

            "Ahem, pharaoh, this game's not Kaiba. What make you think that's gonna happen? For all we know, we beat it and still be stuck!"

            "We'll figure sooner or later…. Just be patient. And no more excuses." Yami walks away.

            The Egyptian grumbled and made a face. "BE patient, yeah right. I'll do that when Bakura stops going after the Millennium items."

            Tidus wakes up, after being kicked by Tsuki too who still in a dream. He rubs his head (after all he was hit over the head unconscious and got kicked by Tsuki there). Seeing other awake and fearing someone else will be injured, Tidus shakes awake the lavender girl, her hair still in a bun after the whole ordeal.

            She mumbled and blinked groggy, gold eyes at him. "Did you havta wake me up? I need some sleep. Sooooo tired from fighting. Geez, I need more stamina."

            The blonde girl from early approached them with the guy she spoke to from early along with her. The three others stood tall, each with a smirk on their face. Tsuki groaned, could these guys be any more arrogant?

            Just then, the guy from behind the blonde girl began to explain something almost in sign language or something. He wave his hand around saying, "Lyh oui cfes? Vv oui lyh, oui lyh cdyo." 

            They just got more confused, staring blankly at the guy. It was until the girl spoke up. Her voice had optimistic, peppiness tone to it. "He means to say that you can stay if you can swim and help us out."

            Bakura stepped forward and sneered. "Or else what?"

            The girl only jerked her finger towards the ocean. Oh, that or else kind of reason.

            Bakura spoke once again, oppose to the others. "So, what makes you think that we can't take over this vessel, and throw you overboard."

            The girl only gave a giggle and snapped her fingers. On that signal, her group revealed a load of guns and pointed at Bakura who still smirked while the others gulped.

"There's this… but eh.."

            "If only you know what you're facing, girl." A black haze blew in and darkness begins to engulf them in and orb. One thing: Shadow Realm.

            "Bakura! You BAKA!!" Tsuki went up to him.

***

            Back in the arcade, everyone has arrive except the Kaiba brothers. While Honda and Otogi were fighting over Shizuka, Kaiba enter with his little brother Mokuba behind him. "Where's Tsuki? And why is there a mutt in here?"

            "Kaiba!" Jonouchi jumps up and was attempting to fight with Kaiba, but was held back by his friends.

            "It's a worthless effort, but try a leash. Now, where's Tsuki? This better not be one of her lame pranks." The teen CEO spots the broken FFX game machine. "Ha! Tried to make one, but it broke. She's doubtlessly hiding right now."

            Jonouchi manages to struggle out of Honda's and Otogi's grasp. Mai scolded at him, but too late. Jonouchi lunged at Kaiba, tripping over something and landed on Kaiba with a crash.

            "Jonouchi! YOU MORON!" Mai screamed. Unexpected, the arcade went, who do you say it, wacko. All doors closed and metal bars fell down at any openings. Then out of thin air, a letter fell down:  
  
_Who ever this is, wait for the owner of the arcade to come. This is what you get for being a thief and moron like someone I know. If you're slow to know, the arcade went into a lockdown, so wait the while, and next thing you'll know, it jail time for you. ^_^_

            "Uh, what's going on?" Jonouchi scratches his head.

            "It means that we are lock in this dump." Kaiba walks behind the register followed by Mokuba.

            "What are you gonna do, big brother?" Mokuba watches his brother sit down and taps on the computer near the register.

            The CEO begins tapping away on the comp. "If I'm right, the security system of hers is connected to this, meaning I can hack into it and get us out."

            "Wow, smart thinking, Seto."

            "Ah, this is the main frame of her security system. Foolish girl, putting it here."

            "So how long will it take you to get us out of here?"

            "At least half an hour, it would be sooner if it wasn't for that lame excuse of a dog there."

            "Don't say that about Jonouchi!" Anzu stands right there with Johji in her arms.

            "Don't say that about Kaiba! He's the best! Jonouchi is nothing but a crappy duelist. I can beat him."

            Kaiba looks at the baby dressed in the animal suit with an odd look. "It talks… at this age?

***

            Bakura sneered while the other group seemed unaware of where they are now. Tsuki now behind Bakura now, smacks him hard upside the head making him release his control of the Shadow magic. "W-what are you doing?"

            "Preventing a fight, this is not the time and place for this!" she glares at him.

            Malik sniggers at the thief. "You can't even stop her from telling you what to do."

            Tsuki slowly turns and glares at him. Her eyes narrowed and parts of her face covered. "Malik…" he turns and looks at her gulping. She grabs him by the ear and says, "Don't piss me of any further. You two are such idiots!"

            "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Will you let go?" Tsuki lets go and pushes him overboard. It ends in a loud splash, and with her giggling. Malik manages to get back on the boat.

            "We'll do this job of yours, but our friend here.." Tsuki points at Yami. "can't hold his breath long, so he'll stay here."

            Yami interferes with an irritated look. "Hey, why am I left out?"

            "I said you can't hold your breath long, it's a underwater salvage isn't it?"

            The girl nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?"

            "So, stay here."

            "You aren't the boss of us three."

            "Yet you listen to me, hee hee heh. Um, hey!" she waves at the blonde girl. "You're Al Bhed, aren't chou?"

            "Yeah, I am. Notice the difference?"

            "Sorta, but first I like too introduce us. I'm Tsuki. That's…" she points out everyone and then Tidus who is over at the save sphere again. "Can you give us a moment to prepare."

            Tidus turns and looks at them. "Ready to go? You know, you four squabble a lot."

            "Hey, what does that mean?" Malik looks at Tidus indignantly.

            "Well, here." The blitz player throws them a book. "This teaches a letter in Al Bhed. I think you have to search for the other volumes to know Al Bhed successfully."

            While Malik heals the group, Tsuki checked out the volume, then hands it to Yami. The pharaoh only gave her an annoyed look and takes the book. "Why can I go?" almost pouting.

            "You can't hold your breath long enough." Tsuki at the same time try to communicate with an Al Bhed, and received three potions.

            "How can hold their breath longer then?"

            "Can you just stop sulking? It is pretty pathetic for a former ruler of Egypt. Anyway, I asked the others before about it. Bakura can because it was a way he used to escape from danger back then by hiding in the Nile. I don't know how he escaped the crocs though. Malik did this kind of thing to scare his sister after Battle City ended when he was bored. And me, well, it's part of all the strange hobbies I have. And it's useful."

            "Well, go then, I'll just wait here after all." He folds his arms and leans beside the rails.

            A couple of loud splashes rang out with Tidus yelling out. "Hey, Tsuki! We're ready to go hurry up!"

            She waves bye to Yami and jumps into the water. Heading down towards the sunken ruins, what they saw was a dreary sight. A large city of machinery decayed by time and water laid before them. The Al Bhed girl pointed at an entrance into the remains of the city. 

            From time to time, they encountered piranhas. With Tidus' speed and slashes, the Al Bhed girl's stealing ability, Malik's strikes to finish them off, Tsuki's senbon to kill them in one shot, and Bakura's mugging them, they terminated the fiends pretty fast.

            Entering the ruins, they followed through the corridors and later stopped at a dead end where there was some kind of device. 

Tsuki examined the scenery, the metal walls were sketched in scratches and mossy sea plants growing through spaces of holes in the bulwark. The eerie, calm, cold water with the slight wispy sound that touch their skin. She caught Bakura's eye and Malik's too, something wasn't right. Even Kaiba's virtual world didn't have this variety of realism to it. Is this truly a virtual reality world, or a real world?

Tidus then banging on the device made it awoke kinda to open a wall leading further in. Slowly proceeding forward, the Al Bhed went forward, checking something. 

Following to her, Bakura's shirt was tugged by Malik. The thief turned, seeing the Egyptian eyeing the room they just entered distrustfully. Then, he heard it too, the water was disturbed with rapid movement. And it wasn't them.

Out of dark blue waters, a giant jellyfish-like fiend (Tros [2200]) appeared. It swam round first and set itself front of the party. Tidus struck it first, but it swam to the other side before anyone else could attack it.

They floated there waiting, recovering, only to be rammed by it. Tidus opened his eyes, wincing a bit from the pain. He noticed both girls were knocked out cold. Tidus threw a Phoenix Down at the Al Bhed who blink and now ready kick butt.

Malik looked up, glimpsing at Bakura mug the giant jellyfish in rage because it attack him from behind and stealing an item from it. He turned, staring at Tsuki who hung lifelessly eyes closed. Mimicking what Tidus did, Malik pulled out a Phoenix Down, luckily it was labeled, and tossed out at Tsuki.

Blinking furiously and almost gulping in water, Tsuki thanked Malik who can't really respond because of the giant tentacle that tried to beat him over the head. Tidus slash the Tros causing some major damage. The fiend retreated to the other side again. This time, Tidus called for a pincer move triggered by the fiend's withdrawal. They followed Tros to the other side, surrounding it by all side. Tsuki frustrated and knowing that her physical attacks and senbon will have little damage on the fiend went for healing the group.

After a while, Malik bored of striking it over and over with his Millennium Rod, decided to take a different approach. The monster was already weakening, why not a little fun? Unknown to him was the fiend was charging for an assault. 

Nonetheless, Malik swims straight up to Tros and goes right up top its head. Bakura and Tsuki give him a look. What's he up to?

Malik began whacking at the jellyfish's head and kicking at it at different angle. This was starting to irritate the fiend. It's an okay move on Malik's part for where he damages the fiend and can't fail not to provoke it at the same time, but the move differs on particular monsters. The name of this move: Blunder. It's really a blunder, you'll see. 

Tros in that case now released its Nautilus Charge attack. This caught Malik by surprised so he ended back at even level with the others. Everyone was seriously hurt, and they all glared at Malik who just shrugs. Bakura gave him a death stare for his awkwardness.

But even with that minor, if you can call it that, setback, they still beated the fiend with Tidus giving it the final slash. They went back to the ship after the Al Bhed girl finished checking out this machine.

Once they were finished with the work, the Al Bhed group proceed towards the compartments. Tidus tagged along, but was pushed back. They were all forced to stay outside. Yami replied 'they aren't that bad, but…this.' And a scoff. Bakura, who's not in the best of mode, let his hikari take over who was actually aware of what had happen, since Bakura was too preoccupied fighting mostly, but partly lost in thought. That was odd, but Ryou made no mention, his yami doesn't really talk about that stuff, plus he's not too happy, meaning it's really dangerous at the moment.

So, they all just sat there. Tidus did notice something odd with his current companions. Did their personalities shift? Nothing's really different with Malik and Tsuki, but Ryou and Yugi seem to have change physically and attitude-wise. _Argh, maybe I'm just delusional. I just met them, but just in case, I guess I could keep an eye on it._

A gurgling noise echoed along with the screeching of gulls. Yugi, who switched back, continued whining. "I'm sssssoooooo hungry."

"Yeah, why won't these Al Ked—." Malik perked up.

"It's Al Bhed." Tidus corrects him.

"Whatever, feed us. We helped them." Malik began ogling at the gulls, almost desperate enough to try to eat one. One thing was obvious, he practically drooled over them.

Ryou, seeing this, spoke up. "Doesn't anyone have any food?" he gives the Egyptian boy a nervous glance as Malik stared at a nearby gull on the railing. He really didn't want to see Malik devour a bird. Poor bird.

Luckily, he wouldn't. Tsuki beamed. "Ah! I just remember! I've got chocolate bars!" she rummaged through her bag. Malik turned looking at her hopefully, everyone did as a matter of fact. In an instant, she pulls out three bars of chocolate. "Ta-da!"

"You're my savior! Why didn't you mention earlier?" Malik pounced for a bar.

Tsuki however dodge him, sending Malik to fall to the ground. "I forgot to tell you guys previously. Anyway, we have to split it evenly. So each person gets 3/5's of a bar."

"Alright, alright. C'mon! gimme, gimme, gimme!" the Egyptian jumps up and down impatiently with his hands held out. He got a flick on the nose by Tsuki. "Ow! Stop hurting me!"

"Stop annoying me then." they gave each other a glance. Was that possibly?

Tsuki broke up the pieces of chocolate, and as they were about to chomp down on their piece. The blonde Al Bhed girl approached with a tray of food. "Oh, you have food already?"

Malik jumped up, already having to swallow his piece whole. "What?! A little piece like that is not a meal. We're starving!" in response to that, their stomachs rumbled.

"Geez, here." She puts down the tray, and the boys, practically attacking it, shoveled the food into their mouths choking sometimes.

Tsuki gave them an appalled look. "Did any one teach you manners?"

"Here." The Al Bhed girl gave her a small plate with a spoon. Tsuki also began eating rapidly.

"Thanph. Whew widt wget minroduce rite, ywour nam nis?" She mumbled behind her plate, looking intentively at the other girl.

"I'm Rikku." Her perkyish voice beamed. 

After their small conversation, Rikku went to talk to Tidus. They were speaking privately at the rails. Yugi sat again on the ground, sighing. "Do you guys remember anything of how this happened?"

"Nope." Leaning onto a machinery, Malik stared at the dark sky. None of them could remember. Not even Yami who's usually keeping an eye on Yugi and the surroundings. "Hey, Tsuki, what's in that bag of yours anyway?"

"Well, there're extra cards, a brush, cellphone, camera, floss, clips, potions, and other junk."

"Sure lot of stuff."

She thinks awhile about Yugi's question. "Rikku says it's because of Sin's toxic." Tsuki said softly.

"Sin?" Ryou looks up. "What's that?"

"I did take some small peeks in books and stuff about this game. Sin is like the main thing you must destroy in a way in the game. Rikku says that we probably got to close to it and its toxic. Its toxic causes you to forget things, even maybe your identity. Fortunately, that didn't happen to us." She began stroking the Ankh in tension.

"Can a virtual world do something like this? I mean, look at Kaiba's inventions. Even when we were in them, they didn't effect us mentally. And the cuts that some of us got, you never see them in the other virtuals." Yugi said.

"I get what you mean, Yugi, but most importantly is how are we gonna get out of this game, if it is still one." Malik, getting slightly mad, paced back and forth.

"The only way I see is…" Tsuki looked up into the horizon, they froze awaiting her opinion. "…is to journey."

"Do you mean… beat this?" Ryou watch her nod as Malik popped over in front about to argue.

Never did get the chance when he was cut short by an Al Bhed who pointed out at the horizon. "Sin!!"

They turned staring out into the ocean. Ryou gave a petite gasp as everyone froze. What appeared as a enormous wave rose to extreme height. Something beneath was vaguely visibly resembling of a whale? Even vaguer were the strange symbols etched on it. Before another word was said, the wave toppled over, then nothing but darkness.

-End of Chapter 3-

*Soooooooo, how's that chapter? Why won't more people review? -_- 

*I'm so depress, but happy for those that did review. ^_^

*But, -_- can some one please have friends who like FFX or YGO read this and review? I would really, REALLY appreciate it. 

*Thanks everyone!

*One more thing, I won't update until I get five more reviews or more….

*But in Chapter 4 I'll probably include a link to a pic of Tsuki I drew, then you'll know how she looks like to me.

Read&Review! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Summoner Journey Initiate...

On a sunny day, near the lovely, tropical island of Besaid, gulls shrieked hovering above a body facing head-down in the waterI   
  
hate to annoy people like this, but continue reviewing or at least try to. Ask   
  
your friends to review or something, these are the few things I ask out of life,   
  
so REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Since it took me so long to post this here are some good readings or looking   
  
at^_^:  
  
  
  
The website with my artwork at: www.geocities.com/datnguyen2001/album1.html  
  
If you want to see the one of Tsuki, look for it under her name. though her pic   
  
may not be up just yet. While you're at it tell me how you think of my artwork   
  
in your review.   
  
  
  
If you can, get Shonen Jump to read (Great manga in there)  
  
  
  
JE's What If Yami Bakura Held All 7 Millennium Items at www.yugiohdungeon.com  
  
  
  
Jasmine Smith's Industrial Illusionist: Jasmine Pegasus at www.yugiohdungeon.com  
  
  
  
Artemis Fowl series at your local bookstore and possibly library.  
  
  
  
Also check out the stories I think are great at fanfiction.net in my Favorite   
  
Stories list!  
  
  
  
Well, maybe I should answer some reviews, even when I have so few. -_- *looks at   
  
ground pitifully*  
  
  
  
Christopher: the language you see is AL Bhed. The Al Bhed people have their own   
  
language. For example, Lrnecdubran mela Dnylo, Lrnecdubran mela Dnylo,   
  
Lrnecdubran mela Dnylo. *sniggers* ^_^ well, pretty evil but too late! (Sorry,   
  
the 'like' in Al Bhed is spelled lice because I don't know what the 'k' is).  
  
  
  
Dragonspear: Remember to review, and I already explained to you about the   
  
dueling system, right?  
  
  
  
Dagger5: thanks! You're probably the biggest fan of my story so far^_^  
  
  
  
Rosi: where are you? Thanks anyway for posting up my artwork, but I dunno if   
  
you'll ever read this.  
  
  
  
Yak Gnolhgih: *Glomps you on the head* Sick mind! Let's see how you'd feel if   
  
you got hit by Sin's toxin and woke up next to some guy feeling like that?  
  
  
  
Winky Winkyson: Where are your reviews too? You're so annoying…  
  
  
  
Kuriboh boy: same question above. Lazy, aren't you? XP You deserve to be dump by   
  
your now ex-girlfriend; she deserves better than you. ;P  
  
  
  
Lyldreemer: Do I know you? Probably not, but you probably stop reading this,   
  
huh?  
  
  
  
Gina: where are your reviews too? Don't tell me you are as lazy as Kuriboh boy?   
  
Jokin'.  
  
  
  
Tiglil90: Hmm, she sorta like a leveler, but more of a combined personality of   
  
Yugi, Bakura, and Malik, at least to me she is.  
  
  
  
Cindy: Read and review for god's sake!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Final Fantasy X, Teletubbies( for sure), and   
  
anything else copyrighted or so on, so forth.  
  
  
  
  
  
FFX: Duelists' Fate  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Summoner; Journey Initiates   
  
  
  
By KokoroHikaru  
  
  
  
On a sunny day, near the lovely, tropical island of Besaid, gulls shrieked   
  
hovering above a body facing head-down in the water floated nearby the isle. A   
  
blue and white swirly, odd ball known as a blitzball came flying straight right   
  
to the floating body. Hitting him on the head, the body sputter, accidentally   
  
swallowing some salt water, and rubbed his head. Visibly, the body is Tidus. He   
  
sees that the object that hits him is a blitzball. Excited of seeing this sign   
  
that this sport exists here, he shows off an excellent move.  
  
  
  
A guy in a yellow outfit next to a bunch of guys in a similar yellow outfit with   
  
red hair that stood spiked up in a curved point (his hair is pretty tall huh?)   
  
gasped in amazement. "Wow."  
  
  
  
Tidus swims over the yellow-cladded group. The guy with the big, red, spiked-up,   
  
weird hair spoke to Tidus with a strange accent. "Hey there kid! You got   
  
talent!"  
  
  
  
"Yeh, do you know where I am?" Tidus looks around at the tropical scenery.  
  
  
  
"You're on Besaid. Hey, what's your name anyway? I'm Wakka, captain of the   
  
Besaid Aurochs, local blitz team." He beams proudly, until he muttered, "But we   
  
haven't won a single game…"  
  
  
  
"Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes." Once Tidus said that, Wakka gave him   
  
an odd look.  
  
  
  
"Is sometin wrong with you, ya?" Wakka gives him a look. "There's no one in   
  
Zanarkand. Did the ball really hit you that hard?"  
  
  
  
So he says the same thing about Zanarkand. "No, I just got to close to Sin's   
  
toxic." I wonder where Rikku is…  
  
  
  
"Ah, really, ya?" the Aurochs' coach shields his eyes from the glare of the sun.   
  
"Well, you've got talent and you're not playing for a team currently, ya?"  
  
  
  
Tidus nods, and Wakka continues, "You consider playing for the Aurochs? With   
  
you, we may have a chance. Plus if you can't remember straight, at Luca where   
  
the tournament is, someone is bound to recognize you, ya?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe… it would also be nice to play blitzball again."   
  
  
  
"Alright, we go to the village first, okay?" Wakka begins directing Tidus   
  
towards the forest, when an image caught his eye.  
  
  
  
A girl's body laid on the far end of the beach with vivid, lavender hair spilled   
  
array. The person wasn't moving. Tidus knew this could be only one person.   
  
"Tsuki!"  
  
  
  
The girl stirred, not wanting to get up, but the heat was unbearable. Slowly   
  
opening her eyes, she was first alarmed at the shock of lavender covering her   
  
eyes completely, until she realized it was here hair. She pushed the hair out of   
  
her eyes, soaked and sand-riddled, she didn't if truth be told like getting   
  
sunlight gleaming at her now. Sleep was all she asked, but no.  
  
  
  
"Tsuki!" her eyes opened wide, and ears perked at the sound. She recognized the   
  
voice. Turning her head and shielding her eyes, Tsuki sees two figures heading   
  
towards her, one was Tidus and another was a stranger in a strange, yellow   
  
outfit and red hair that resembled Honda.  
  
  
  
She stands up, quivering a bit, but waves at Tidus. At least I'm not alone, but   
  
where are the others? This virtual world…ugh. She puts a head over her head,   
  
feeling dizzy from a throbbing in her temple.  
  
  
  
"Ah… you're okay!" Tidus acting his cheerful self.  
  
  
  
"Do you think I can get to a save sphere?" Tsuki puts an arm on Tidus' shoulder   
  
for support. Why do I have weak stamina here...so tired.  
  
  
  
They head to the closest one which is near a sandy path to the village. Tidus   
  
places a hand over it when, some one yells out. He sees a flash of white hair   
  
whip across him.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Ryou runs up, sorta gives Wakka a well confused glance. Then turns to   
  
Tidus and Tsuki. "I'm glad you guys are alright."  
  
  
  
"Yeah…" Tsuki smiles and stretches, muscles aching but feeling much better.   
  
Mostly would be complaining about her clothes and hair being crusted by the salt   
  
water. How I wish for a shower…-_- "did you see Yugi, Malik, or even Rikku   
  
anyplace?"  
  
  
  
"No, not a single one." His voice went into a sad tone.  
  
  
  
"Where were you, Ryou, on this island?" the young blitz player asked him.  
  
  
  
"Well, I woke up a bit near the shore under some shade not far from here. So I   
  
wandered a bit and got here, that's when I spotted you guys. I'm glad I am not   
  
alone."  
  
  
  
This is when Wakka spoke up, twirling a blitzball in his hand. "So you all know   
  
each other, ya? Did you all get hit with Sin's toxic?"  
  
  
  
"Err…" Tsuki just gives him a blank and dull glare.  
  
  
  
"Must be then, ya?" He thinks it's so because of the girl's odd glare at him.   
  
"So, let's get you all to the village, alright, ya?"  
  
  
  
"Pardon my question, but who the hell are you? And what's with the 'ya'?" Tsuki   
  
points at him.  
  
  
  
"Name's Wakka, cap't of the Besaid Aurochs."  
  
  
  
"Blitzball team?"  
  
  
  
"Ya."  
  
  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this, but may we go?" Tidus butts in.  
  
  
  
Continuing walking down the trail, Tsuki sees Ryou walking looking at his feet   
  
drag one foot pass the other. "Hey, Ryou?" He doesn't reply and keeps on   
  
dragging forward. "Hello?" She waves a hand over his face.  
  
  
  
Ryou blinks, peering up blushing slightly. "Yes?"  
  
  
  
Yup, that's Ryou for ya. Such a daydreamer. "How's the spirit doing? Seems   
  
awfully quiet for the time."  
  
  
  
His eyes glances back down to the dirt, kicking a pebble along the way. "He   
  
doesn't tell me much you know, but it seems he's plotting as usual."  
  
  
  
"Hmmmmm, he's always like that isn't he? But lately, he, well, if possible,   
  
seems saner."   
  
  
  
"really? Do you think so?"  
  
  
  
"Who knows? His attitude isn't that much as a jerk and powermad guy as before."  
  
  
  
Tell her, hikari, that I've been a thief for how long? Meaning I can act and   
  
could just be biding my time for an assault. Ryou hears his yami say through a   
  
mental link. It appears that the tomb robber was listening.  
  
  
  
"Um, Tsuki?" Ryou breaks off her list of complaints about Bakura's weird   
  
actions.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
  
  
"He says that—." He's cut off by the noise of a splash, seemingly Tidus was   
  
pushed off into the lagoon. A beautiful lagoon to but who'd enjoy the scenery   
  
when being pushed off a cliff. Ryou was pushed off next, Tsuki luckily wasn't.   
  
Wakka doesn't push girls to my knowledge.  
  
  
  
"Thanks…" She dives off the crag, followed by Wakka.  
  
  
  
"What's that push for?" Tidus says floating next to Ryou, but not exactly Ryou.  
  
  
  
"For a matter of fact, I can jump off a cliff myself! And what is with hair, are   
  
you a pharaoh wannabe? For that push I can send you to the Shado—." Bakura is   
  
clomped in the head. He turns facing Tsuki, glaring angrily. "What was that for,   
  
baka?"  
  
  
  
"For you being the real baka." She clomps him in the one last time. Wakka and   
  
Tidus just stared blankly at them. What was going on?  
  
  
  
"Don't you have any other words than 'baka!?!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you're a moronic tozoku, sadist, and masochist!"  
  
  
  
"So, what are you gonna do about it?" He gave a small huff and begins swimming   
  
away.  
  
  
  
"Hey, get back here!" Tsuki frowns, then faces the two blitz players. Turning   
  
red, she gave a little pout. "What are you people lookin at?"  
  
  
  
A drop of exasperated sweat appeared on Wakka's and Tidus' forehead. There is   
  
truly something odd with them. Tidus had became aware of Ryou's henshin or   
  
transformation. His appearance did change, this time it's for certain. And his   
  
stares seemed cold-hearted. It differed from the other times where he had looked   
  
so innocent with the wide, brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"Er, you think sometin is off with your buddies, ya?" Wakka gives him a   
  
bewildered look.  
  
  
  
"Hmm." Tidus just began swimming after them, Wakka leading the way. The blonde   
  
blitzball player chuckled at the two fighting behind, but was slightly confused   
  
about what was this 'Duel Monsters' thing they were talking about.  
  
  
  
He hears Tsuki continuing to complain at Bakura. "It's your entire fault that   
  
none has summoned one monster yet. Your entire fault. Pero pero." (pero pero   
  
means I think when some one sticks out their tongue at someone else).  
  
  
  
Tsuki dunked her head into the fresh water, ridding her hair from the crusted   
  
salt water. Then neatly tied it into a bun. All the while, Tidus was opening   
  
treasure boxes at the bottom of the lake. As they pass through the water, they   
  
would counter piranhas again. These fishes were no match for the four, easily   
  
stealing from them and destroying them in one stroke.  
  
  
  
At the end of the lagoon, they entered once more onto a path. Bushes and foliage   
  
were always around on their path. When they reached the top of the prominence,   
  
they overlooked au undersized, rural community with a temple as it seems. The   
  
village was small, but was decorated in the midst of colorful pillars and   
  
flamboyant plant life.  
  
  
  
Along the path, two people materialized on the road. One taller and older than   
  
the other had flaming, red hair in a spikyish way, lighter skin than the other,   
  
was dressed in part armor. The other was shorter with darker skin was wearing a   
  
greenish garments that are most likely common in the area.  
  
  
  
The one with red hair turned to the Auroch's cap't. "Ah, Wakka. There is   
  
something you should know…"  
  
  
  
"Who's he?" Tidus murmurs at Wakka.  
  
  
  
"You don't know? They're Crusaders, ya." Tidus just gave him a blank look, utter   
  
non-acknowledgement. "You don't know Crusaders either. Sin's toxic got you bad."  
  
  
  
"Crusaders are fighters who fight Sin, right?" Tsuki poked in, smiling   
  
optimistically.  
  
  
  
The red-head nodded. "Yes, well let me introduce us. I'm Luzzu and that over   
  
there…" He points at the man with bluish hair. "…is Gatta. We want to tell you   
  
this. Be on guard, there're fiends on the road today. We'll see you later."   
  
Luzzu and Gatta proceed down the mountain towards the town.  
  
  
  
"So you know more about this world than I thought," Bakura said with a tone   
  
Tsuki couldn't decipher.   
  
  
  
They continue to the village, running down the mountain, facing fiends which can   
  
range from a blob-thing to a flying eyeball. Once reaching the foot of the   
  
mountain where the village lies, Wakka stopped them. "You kids know the prayer   
  
to Yevon, ya?"  
  
  
  
"Err, not exactly…" Tidus says, shrugging. Tsuki just blinked, and Bakura just   
  
stared.  
  
  
  
"Well I'll show you." Wakka puts a foot back, and moved his arms in a circle.   
  
Then brought his hands on top and bottom near his chest as if holding an   
  
invisible ball, and ended in a bow still holding his hands in the same position.   
  
"Now you try it."  
  
  
  
Tidus and Tsuki tried doing the prayer, but the tozoku refused to. Even with   
  
Wakka asking him to, and it's the tomb robber of course, repudiated at it.  
  
  
  
Reaching Besaid's village, they first met at Wakka's hut, but subsequently split   
  
though he reminded them to visit the temple initially. Bakura decided to return   
  
to the Ring for some rest, so the three headed to some shops before stopping   
  
over at the temple. Tsuki had to fill Ryou in of what happened.  
  
  
  
I've gotten off with a bad impression because of you. The hikari complained,   
  
having a chat mentally linked to the thief. That seems pretty odd though.  
  
  
  
Well, it would have been ruined sooner or later, might as well be now. What, you   
  
want virtual friends now? Bakura scoffed, leaving his lighter half wondering a   
  
bit. That is just as feeble and pathetic as imaginary ones, you know.  
  
  
  
But, they seem to be real, I mean they talk and respond to us. Don't they have a   
  
program that already has what they say and that's it?  
  
  
  
Hmmm, you're acting a bit smarter then usual … but still naïve. Um…  
  
  
  
What?  
  
  
  
Watch out. Bakura warned.  
  
  
  
For what? Ryou walked into a pole, and landed on the ground. "Ow!"  
  
  
  
That.  
  
  
  
Some help you were! The white hair boy begins rubbing his forehead.   
  
  
  
The spirit of the Ring only sniggered at Ryou's stupidity.   
  
  
  
"Ryou, stop daydreaming and watch where you're going. Are you okay?" Tsuki drags   
  
the white hair teen to his feet.  
  
  
  
Tidus yelled, standing near the entrance of the largest building in the village,   
  
the temple. "C'mon! Let's get in there!" he waves his hand, gesturing them in   
  
impatiently.  
  
  
  
"We're comin'. Sheesh!" She fixed her bun a little, then pulled Ryou towards the   
  
temple. "Hurry up!"  
  
  
  
"I am, I am!" Ryou tries his best to keep up with her. Tsuki went ahead entering   
  
the garlanded double doors.  
  
  
  
He steps into the dark, circular room filled with statues in shrines. They stood   
  
neatly in there. Some Besaid villagers dressed in their own tropical clothing   
  
were praying. A light hymn echoes throughout the temple with its interestingly   
  
eerie tone, yet soothing at the same time.  
  
  
  
Ryou wondered where the voice of the hymn came from. Even reluctantly, the   
  
spirit gave a strange awe to the site before them.  
  
The glimly lit room was only brighten little by small torches. Towards the   
  
ceiling to the left was a statue sculpted into the roof of a lady with her hair   
  
pulled back into the wall. On the opposite side was a man in baggy, cloak-like   
  
garments sculpted onto the wall. In the middle of those to sculptures was a tall   
  
staircase leading to who knows where (FFX gamers should know ~_^).  
  
  
  
Spira had been a change for Ryou. He didn't express it much, but it was there,   
  
the shock of it all. All that has happened: the Ring, Duelist Kingdom, Battle   
  
City (even if he had little memory of it, thanks to his yami), and his yami's   
  
evil scheme involving Tsuki that lead to a Battle City 2. That Ryou did, part of   
  
the time, witness. It would explain the disgust Tsuki showed toward his yami   
  
from time to time. But everyone's attitudes seem to change towards each other.   
  
That's something he couldn't place his finger on, not quite now anyway.   
  
  
  
Tidus out of the group explored, questioning the village people, learning about   
  
more of Spira and its traditions. Ryou was silently looking around, the setting   
  
of the room put him into a calm daze form. After a moment, they all gathered to   
  
the priest standing next to the steps. The priest was a bald, middle age man in   
  
greenish colored robes decorated by strange symbols.  
  
  
  
"You are the ones Wakka told me about, I presume?" the priest inquired. They   
  
were odd, he thought. The blonde boy was odd a bit, his clothes were too, but it   
  
resemble somewhat of a Blitzball player. The white haired adolescence next to   
  
the blonde boy stared mindlessly at the ground, shifting her foothold slightly.   
  
It appeared he was daydreaming or so, however it was hard to tell his expression   
  
when his round, hazel eyes avoided contact. The girl however with her vivid, yet   
  
soft lavender hair had a carefree look to her, cocking her head to examine her   
  
surrounding. Her gold eyes tell different; the set of gold orbs glimmer with   
  
thought racing pass with a glint of worry. Her clothes were significant strange   
  
too.   
  
  
  
The priest wavered off his stare. They had gotten into a small conversation with   
  
the three explained themselves about them getting to close to Sin and its toxin   
  
which excuses the fact of their memory being vague on details. The priest helped   
  
refresh some facts.  
  
  
  
*A summoner- a person with a special ability to summon, call forth, a divine   
  
creature, an aeon, to help him/her when in need. Summoners are highly praised in   
  
Spira. They go on a pilgrimage to defeat Sin and bring a time of peace to Spira.  
  
  
  
*Aeon- a divine creature that has special abilities, can only be called upon by   
  
a summoner.  
  
  
  
* Lord Braska- a High Summoner who defeated Sin the last time and had brought   
  
the last Calm, a time of peace, to Spira.  
  
  
  
With a suggestion from the priest to pray to Yevon for their memory back, they   
  
did so, with Tsuki showing Ryou how to do the Prayer which was strange to Tidus   
  
who saw that Ryou had rejected to learn it before, for it was mainly in   
  
acknowledgement of these people like first impressions. That doesn't help much   
  
in consideration of what will happen in a while.  
  
  
  
Next stop was the Crusaders' Lodge to visit Luzzu and Gatta. Tsuki was awfully   
  
cheery at the moment on their way to the hut. She danced ahead, gesturing them   
  
to hurry up. Tidus and Ryou didn't even bother to hasten, sleep caught a small   
  
hold on them because of the ordeal they had earlier. Ryou dragged one foot   
  
passed another, internally whining about his hunger pain. The last time he ate   
  
was on that Al Bhed ship. His thoughts once again interrupted. She fakes it so   
  
badly.  
  
  
  
Undeniably, it was Yami Bakura from the tone of the voice. Do I ever get a   
  
moment of peace?   
  
  
  
When did you ever? How could you ask me such a stupid question?  
  
  
  
How could he even ask that? That was true. Even if his yami was a thief with a   
  
cruel, inconsiderate tone, he spoke the truth. As they say, the truth can   
  
sometimes be harsh. Well, Ryou pushed that away. What do you mean by 'She fakes   
  
it so badly'? Do you mean Tsuki?  
  
  
  
Yes, she feebly tries to hide her weak emotions by acting positive. It's all   
  
false.  
  
  
  
Bakura's lighter half glances at Tsuki talking to a village dweller   
  
with Tidus accompanying her at the moment. She appeared happy joking to Tidus.   
  
She doesn't seem to be hiding anything; she looks perfectly fine to me.  
  
  
  
Bakura gave a sneer at Ryou's comment. Your feeble perspective lack   
  
even that of a normal mortal. How I never disposed of a pathetic hikari like you   
  
is a wonder.   
  
  
  
Maybe you're getting soft… Opps, Ryou's eyes grew wide. Maybe he   
  
shouldn't have said that, considering the possibilities of punishment. All that   
  
happened was a sudden wave of temper rising until all the sudden, he was cut   
  
off. The Spirit had cut of their mental communication link. Ryou gave a sigh of   
  
relief. He got of for the time being, but he may get punished later. Giving a   
  
brief shiver, he walks up to join the others waiting for him near the opening of   
  
the lodge.  
  
  
  
Tsuki tapped her foot upon the ground impatiently, Ryou was using a   
  
lot of his time in a very precious manner. She knew what he was doing, and he   
  
could also tell from the serious glare on her face. Then, maybe, it would have   
  
been more convincing if she hadn't had that smile of hers on. "You've gotta stop   
  
daydreaming…"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I know, I know… but how can I?" he pulled back the flap of the   
  
hut and proceeded in.  
  
  
  
The lodge was a comfy kind of inn. To their right hand was a clergy   
  
standing behind a desk. In the back, there were little beds lined up ready to   
  
use. In front of them were the two Crusaders they met earlier, Luzzu and Gatta.   
  
Gatta was the one to welcome them, though it wasn't too much on a friendly   
  
standard to me.   
  
  
  
The shorter blue-haired Crusader waved at him. "Hey, you're the ones who met Sin   
  
earlier, right?"  
  
  
  
Tidus spoke up, since the other two just blanked off, or so it seems. "Yeah,   
  
so…."  
  
  
  
"That means that Sin would have headed this way." Luzzu answered. "Something   
  
puzzles me though, why hasn't it attack the island yet?"  
  
  
  
The Blitzball player just shrugged. Something came to mind though, he just got   
  
to ask. "Um… anyway, I have a question…" Luzzu looks at him, fully listening.   
  
"What are the Crusaders?"  
  
  
  
The Crusaders looked at him shocked. The red haired one gave a perplex thought.   
  
"Sin's toxin is worst than I realized on you. Gatta, explain to him who the   
  
Crusaders are."  
  
  
  
Gatta pushes back the chair, standing tall at the thought of the Crusaders. "The   
  
Crusaders are those who fight Sin. Formed by Lord Mi'ihen 800 years ago, we grew   
  
from our ranks and became what we are today."  
  
  
  
Ryou absorbing in the information as if it was part of a school history lesson,   
  
butted in. "If you fight Sin, why hasn't anyone beat it?"  
  
  
  
"Sin can not be defeated, we just keep it away from villages and the people."   
  
Luzzu answered again.  
  
  
  
"Why can't it be destroyed?"  
  
  
  
Luzzu just gave a sigh. "It's…it…" Viewing this, Ryou didn't press onto the   
  
matter.   
  
  
  
"Well, we've got to go, so we'll see you later then?" Tsuki waved bye, pushing   
  
the boys out of the hut. This Sin…hmmm… I feel sad for these people, even if   
  
they are just a game, having to live in fear everyday.  
  
  
  
As soon as they had reach outside and before the other two can respond, Tsuki   
  
spoke up. "I'm pretty tired now, so I'm heading back to Wakka's place. Plus I   
  
need to get rid of the salt water in my hair, so you guys can explore without   
  
me." She turns and walks away.  
  
  
  
Tidus scratches his head, a brow crocked. "That was odd."  
  
  
  
Ryou sighed again. "That's Tsuki for you. Hm, where else to then?"  
  
  
  
He just shrugs. "Might as well head back…" They began to walk back, when Ryou   
  
stopped and proceeded into another tent. "Hey where are you goin'?"  
  
  
  
Ryou stopped briefly. "We'll need supplies, that's why I'll go buy some. It   
  
could come in handy, you know."  
  
  
  
"Good point."  
  
  
  
Ryou returns, and once reaching Wakka's hut, inside, Wakka was drinking   
  
something and Tsuki was cleaning her overcoat and weird pant-leg thing of her   
  
which can strangely be transformed into a belt. Her lilac-colored hair was wet   
  
and let down after being washed with her bullion like eyes peered through the   
  
strands of hair with a missed-me appearance.  
  
  
  
Wakka taking another sip faced the pair of arrivals. "It's not time for lunch   
  
yet, so you'll have to wait." He sees that drowsiness was nearly over taking   
  
them. "You kids look bushed, why won't you get some rest, eh?"  
  
  
  
Glad at the offer, they quickly took it, but a little disappointed at their   
  
lunch being delayed. Tsuki stole the bed first, hence Tidus and Ryou had to pull   
  
out mats to sleep in. all was quiet except for Wakka's sipping, the light   
  
breathing of the sleepers, and Tidus' loud snoring. Perhaps, it wasn't that   
  
quiet afterall.  
  
  
  
The so-called quiet was not to last. The priest they met earlier appeared in the   
  
doorway, casting his shadow on Wakka. Wakka turned to face him. With a quick   
  
discussion and Wakka looking a bit frustrated, they both left.  
  
  
  
Tidus aroused feeling groggy and hungry. Peering around with his vision slightly   
  
blurry, he sees Tsuki sitting near the table with a cellphone? Ignoring that,   
  
the blitz player turned, now seeing Ryou sleeping, curled up in a ball. He   
  
didn't seem to be snoozing peacefully. Huh, where's Wakka? His stomach growled,   
  
and he began rubbing his eyes. "Where's—."  
  
  
  
Cut short with Tsuki's reply. "I don't know. He hasn't been back, but I didn't   
  
want to disturb Ryou and all. So should we look for him?"  
  
  
  
"Guess so, I'll wake Ryou now." The blitz player walked over to the boy   
  
sleeping. Ryou seemed to cringed when Tidus' shadow overcastted him. "Hey, wake   
  
up, wake up…" Ryou just whimpered a bit and rolled in a different direction,   
  
continuing to sleep. Tidus puts a hand on his shoulder and starts to shake him.   
  
"Wake up."  
  
  
  
Again, with a small whimper, he shook off Tidus and commences his slumber. Tidus   
  
was getting impatient. "WAKE UP!" this was also accommodated with a great   
  
shaking.  
  
  
  
"WHa—!" he jumps up, accidentally smacking Tidus in the nose. Seeing his   
  
mistake, he began apologizing like crazy. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai! I'm sorry,   
  
really. I didn't know it was you."  
  
  
  
"It's okay." He rubbed his nose; it was itching and painful at the same time. He   
  
stood up next to Ryou who know looked kinda guilty. He began talking back in his   
  
cheery tone. "Let's go."   
  
  
  
He blinks in confusion. "Go where?" he blinks a bit more in confusion.  
  
  
  
Tsuki, back in her original way of dressing with her overcoat back on, her hair   
  
tied in the loose ponytail, and all, gave a groan. "Wakka's gone, and we're   
  
gonna look for him. Soo, what do you propose we shall do?"  
  
  
  
"…." Both are silent.  
  
  
  
"Argh…we'll split up then, when you find tell the others."  
  
  
  
Tidus spoke up. "You make it sound like a rescue mission."  
  
  
  
"Whatever." Dispersing, they went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
Asking the inhabiters of the Besaid isle, the all point that Wakka was in the   
  
temple. Tidus had caught up to Ryou who just exited a shop. "He's in the—."  
  
  
  
"I know where, c'mon, let's go." They carried on towards there. Waiting at the   
  
foot of the entrance was Tsuki, stamping her foot impatiently.  
  
  
  
As they went inside, they saw standing and watching the doorway at the top of   
  
the stairs was Wakka. The newcomers stepped cautiously forward to Wakka. Tidus   
  
addressed the blitz coach first. "What's the matter?"  
  
  
  
Wakka, figuring how to say it ended up saying, "You see, a summoner and his or   
  
her guardian enters the cloister of trials. Now, they've been in there pretty   
  
long, and we're worry."  
  
  
  
Ryou talked next, wanting to know a little more. And somewhat worry. "Is it   
  
dangerous in there?"  
  
  
  
"It could be." The white hair teen turned pale as a sheet and gulped, imagining   
  
what tortures that may be inside, behind that door.  
  
  
  
"We've gotta do something about it." Tidus said.  
  
  
  
"No, we cant, that's against the teaching of Yevon." The priest answered.  
  
  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" Tidus climbs the steps with Tsuki pulling Ryou hot   
  
on his heels.  
  
  
  
The priest was surprised at this. "Stop! Only summoners and their guardians are   
  
allowed in there!"  
  
  
  
"Forget that, you can let them die! At least, I won't." He rushes in there, with   
  
Tsuki saying she's coming too, along with Ryou who isn't sure, but dragged into   
  
it.  
  
  
  
The intruders upon crossing the threshold, enter a small room. On one wall was   
  
strange glyphs glowing. Soon when they figured out how this whole weird   
  
maze/puzzle thing worked, they began putting it to works. Ryou was particularly   
  
good for he used to play with brainteasers like these. The whole puzzle was   
  
consisted of different sphere transferring to open passages and destruction   
  
spheres to open a way to secret items. Ryou managed to find one called the Rod   
  
of Wisdom. Pushing the pedestrel in place, it opened something resembling an   
  
elevator.  
  
  
  
Tidus walked onto the platform first, followed by the other two. Next the   
  
Auroch's coach appeared right next to them. "You shouldn't have entered here."  
  
  
  
"Well, you're here, Wakka." Tsuki retaliated, surely he need he was breaking   
  
Yevon tradition.  
  
  
  
"It's diverse. Only summoners and their guardians are allowed, ya?"  
  
  
  
"But, you're not a summoner."  
  
  
  
Ryou considered it for a moment. "That means you're a guardian."  
  
  
  
"Correct, but there's another reason."  
  
  
  
Doing the little anime sweatdrop and with an exasperated look on his   
  
face, Ryou gulped. What other reasons?  
  
  
  
The elevator simulator descended with a jolt, Ryou and Tsuki nearly   
  
losing their balance. Wakka continued. "See, one of the guardians has a short   
  
fuse, and the other, well, pretty tough, but I'm not sure if that's the word for   
  
it."  
  
  
  
The elevator stopped, ending back onto ground. Going through another   
  
entrance, they end up in another room, eerie than the last. The hymn echoes   
  
through there. Dark as it is and lightly glowing in it were torches, they found   
  
themselves not alone. One was definitely not human, he resembled somewhat like a   
  
standing, blue lion dressed in peculiar clothes and armor and holding a halberd.   
  
It had a stubbed of horn on top of its forehead. The creature looked vicious and   
  
was standing guard a door.   
  
  
  
The other was a lady, possibly in her 20's, who was sitting, but has know stood   
  
up. Possibly the shock of such an intrusion, she gave them all a cold stare. Her   
  
garbs were also unusual; the dress cut-lined fur on top of her top revealed lots   
  
of skin, and her neck, a bundle of necklaces. The skirt part of her dress was   
  
almost completely made of belts. Her hair was tied in a neat bun with three long   
  
braids flowing; her bangs covered her left eye completely. In her hands was an   
  
adorable little doll resemble some kind of teddy or so.  
  
  
  
The lady approached them giving Wakka a very stern stare. "Wakka, who are these   
  
people?" She turns facing the rest, narrowing her eyes in contempt. They were   
  
oddly dressed and scraggly looking. "Are you summoners?"  
  
  
  
Wakka scratches the back of his head. "Heh heh heh, well there not really   
  
summoners, Lulu…"  
  
  
  
Apparently, "Lulu" is a bit ticked at this, and begins to talk through gritted   
  
teeth. "What does that mean? Plain people just in here. You've put the summoner   
  
in trouble by disturbing the balance!" Lulu steps away, pausing a minute. "If   
  
something happens Wakka…" she walks to stand waiting a couple feet from the   
  
guarded door.  
  
  
  
Wakka whispers to the others. "Told ya she has a short fuse."  
  
  
  
So, they waited in that room. The torches wavered, and impatientness rising. It   
  
was taking an awfully long time. Tidus was getting restless, walking around,   
  
trying to talk to people. He even got pushed by the blue lion-like guy when he   
  
tried to get into that room. Wakka just stood in one place, while Tsuki was   
  
shuffling through some cards, seeming to improvise some kind of strategy for   
  
something. Ryou sat near the exit, a bit in anxiety.   
  
  
  
Finally, Tidus, tired of this, went for the exit and ready to leave. As he was   
  
about to leave, on the opposite side the guarded door was beginning to unbolt.   
  
The blue creature stepped aside. The access open, revealing a person standing   
  
there, but details was blurred by the fact that light shone through making their   
  
sight inaccurate.  
  
  
  
It was a girl. She stepped forth a little, looking tired with her eyes closed.   
  
Her light brown hair dithered in the light, and her clothes did the same. She   
  
wore something resembling a kimono, but not quite; a small necklace shimmered in   
  
the light. Her top was white that wrapped round her neck onto her chest so it   
  
revealed shin on her back. There was a thick, shiny, yellow ribbon that had   
  
decorative flower designs on it was tied around her waist making a poofy bow on   
  
the back. Her long skirt was a light navy blue with ripples and a small pattern   
  
of flowers too. On her arms were sleeves tied on from the color white to a   
  
illuminate pink. She also had on a pair of shiny, black boots.  
  
  
  
The girl stumbled down a few steps of the stairs. Stopping once, she opened her   
  
eyes revealing one blue eye and one green eye. Giving a warm smile, she silently   
  
began to talk, her voice echoing like e dream. "I have done it. I have become a   
  
summoner."  
  
  
  
Then, she collapse about to fall off the steps. Tsuki stood up, cards in her   
  
hand, and gasp in shock along with everyone else. Luckily though, the lion-like   
  
creature caught her before she hit the surface. Basically, a relief for all.  
  
  
  
"Well, that was interesting, but nice going Tidus." Tsuki glares at him.  
  
  
  
Tidus sweatdrops. "Wh-what did I do?"  
  
  
  
She still glares at him. "Rushed in here without thinking, defied the teachings   
  
of these people meaning disrespect. You're putting us in a very bad first   
  
impression. Seriously, you act a bit like Jonouchi."  
  
  
  
The blitz player stuttered, not knowing what to say."  
  
  
  
"Still, she's a summoner, eh? I really wanna see what she can do."  
  
  
  
Wakka walks beside her. "You'll see, but you'll have to wait." Tsuki gave a   
  
pout, her patience had run out, but she'll just have to endure.  
  
  
  
Ryou strolled behind them. What does a summoner do? They summon aeons right?   
  
He never has seen an aeon before, of course. Yami Bakura was wondering the same   
  
thing, except he compared it to Duel Monsters, which also has summoning   
  
monsters.  
  
  
  
Tidus and the group walk out onto the temple and out of the cloister of trials.   
  
Tidus began thinking why did he think all summoner were old geezers when   
  
apparently they're not. They progressed to the village circle, where the girl   
  
summoner was along with Lulu and the blue lion creature nearby. Lulu seemed to   
  
be giving her advice, while the other guardian stood near the temple, looking at   
  
a distance.  
  
  
  
Tidus stood at a distance too, but then Wakka dragging him to over there to   
  
watch. The blonde Blitzball player was a little mad at being dragged and choked   
  
during the small trip. Meanwhile Ryou followed quietly, smiling at the sorta   
  
funny scene. Tsuki however tried to make the lion guardian talk. Failing to do   
  
so, she scurries over, bit disappointed but still optimistic, next to the white   
  
hair hikari.  
  
  
  
"Now, you'll see what a summoner can do." Wakka said; they looked at him   
  
confused, but then turned to look at the summoner.   
  
  
  
Lulu backs up to the rim of the circle where other villagers stood watching too.   
  
The summoner gave a deep breath. She pulled out a staff with at its end a circle   
  
with three raindrop-like spikes spread in the circle. Placing the staff first in   
  
front of her, she then pulled it back, left hand in front of her empty and the   
  
other with the staff behind her outstretched.   
  
  
  
A glyph appeared on the bottom of the female summoner, springing vibrant lights   
  
into the sky from every symbols upon the glyph. A bright spark flashed in the   
  
sky for a moment, and out of it descending was a strange egg-shaped object   
  
falling.  
  
  
  
The object was actually a creature, an aeon, reveal when it spread open its   
  
wings, flapping to decrease its velocity for a fairly softer landing. That means   
  
it slowed down so it wouldn't crash into the ground. The aeon touched ground,   
  
making bit of a rumble induced a bit of gasps of shock.  
  
  
  
With a better look at the aeon, it looks a lot like a reptile bird. Its wings   
  
were skin soft and able to catch the air, and with claw like features on the   
  
end-top of its wings. Its head was scaly red from the end of it beak to the   
  
bottom of its neck. The eyes were pearly white, but oddly the creature looked as   
  
if it had a kind nature to it. On the back of its head was white hair put in a   
  
loose ponytail. The body was part scaly and part skin; odd ribs poked out around   
  
its chest and body with gold earring-like chain s hanging from one or two of   
  
them.   
  
  
  
Its clawed feet on the ground and rough tail lashing about, the summoner came up   
  
to it, hesitating for a sec until she gently strokes the creature. The aeon's   
  
name? Valefor.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It's nighttime. The Besaid village dwellers are gathered around a campfire that   
  
cast its warm and orange glow onto the people around. Wakka stood near the   
  
Aurochs with Tidus, Ryou, and Tsuki next to him. This celebration was for the   
  
summoner becoming a summoner.  
  
  
  
"You kids tell me when you're tired; I have beds set up for you when you are   
  
sleepy." Wakka said. They gave a nod and went to explore.  
  
  
  
Tsuki dying to talk the summoner strolled over to her, but then….  
  
  
  
"Stay away from the summoner!" yelled an old woman between a little kid and the   
  
summoner.  
  
  
  
Tsuki slightly annoyed at her, talked defiantly back. "What do you mean 'stay   
  
away from the summoner'?"   
  
  
  
"You disobeyed the teachings of Yevon. Entering the cloister of trials when   
  
you're not a summoner or guardian. You shouldn't be even close to Yuna."  
  
  
  
Yuna, huh? So that's her name? I'll play a little game on this old witch next to   
  
Yuna then. Tsuki gives a little smirk. "Well, as a matter of fact. I'm a type of   
  
summoner that doesn't need any guardians. I just help protect the people from   
  
evil."  
  
  
  
Ryou who was at the campfire was immediately switched personality with a shimmer   
  
from his Ring. Bakura gave a sigh. Tsuki, such blasted annoyance. He walks over   
  
next to her. He also received the same welcome from the old woman.  
  
  
  
"Stay away! And what do you mean a different type of summoners?"  
  
  
  
Bakura continued this, knowing what Tsuki was about to tell this elderly wetch.   
  
He can see the reason why she started this thing. "We are duelists, summoners of   
  
a different sort. We are the only ones here in your dreadful world, so you   
  
better treat me with some respect or face the fury of my—."  
  
  
  
Tsuki slaps him upside the head. "Don't threaten her, baka. Geez, you can get   
  
carried away, can't you?"  
  
  
  
The old woman doesn't believe them. "If so summon an aeon then."  
  
  
  
Tsuki wondered, can you summon a monster in a virtual world? If not, they'll be   
  
made a fool of. She looks over at Bakura. An evil smirk on his face, and eyes   
  
narrowed in menace. He was so ready to send her to the Shadow Realm. "You're not   
  
putting her there, Bakura."  
  
  
  
"There's no way you can stop me." He glares at her.  
  
  
  
She looks nonchalantly at him. "With everyone else's help, yeah. And you need me   
  
because I know most about this place."  
  
  
  
She hit a weak spot. Tsuki did know most about Spira. Without her, how would he   
  
get out? He would be a fugitive criminal in a game and stuck in it too. He   
  
rolled his eyes. "Fine. I won't waste my strength then." he gives the old woman   
  
an evil stare that gave her the shivers.  
  
  
  
Everyone was staring at them oddly. Loudmouth people that's why. What did they   
  
mean by summoners of a different sort. Tidus was puzzled, he never knew that   
  
about them. The two were fighting then, but for what reason? The blitz player   
  
noticed Bakura; he's different again.   
  
  
  
In a few minutes, the people resumed their usual chatter but with a slight chill   
  
from what they just witnessed.  
  
  
  
This time, Tidus approached Yuna. The old woman again gave her warning, but the   
  
summoner said it was okay. This is a moment Tidus won't forget. (this authoress   
  
has forgotten the real conversation so I have to make part of it up) "Hi, I'm   
  
Tidus. Yuna, right?"  
  
  
  
"Yes…" she looks at the ground kinda shy, trying to find a subject to talk   
  
about. She looks up. "Oh, we're going on the same boat together tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Really? Didn't know."  
  
  
  
"Well, um…. Your friends, they are quite odd. Do you know what they mean by that   
  
summoner bit they said?"  
  
  
  
"Me? Not really. I didn't even know they were until now, but I'm not one, that's   
  
for sure."  
  
  
  
"Hmm… I—."  
  
  
  
The little kid runs up to the summoner. "Lady Yuna, come play with me."  
  
  
  
"Okay, wait a sec."  
  
  
  
Tidus gives a small frown. "I guess… see ya."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'll see you on the boat tomorrow." Yuna gives a smile at Tidus and then   
  
walks back to sit next to the kid.  
  
  
  
Tidus begins to walk towards Wakka. He was kinda sleepy now.  
  
  
  
"What the hell we're you thinking Bakura?"  
  
  
  
He stops, and peers behind a hut and into the forest. Tsuki and Bakura were   
  
there, arguing this time in low voices.  
  
  
  
Bakura waves her off. "I do what I want without your permission. I don't need   
  
you to tell me what to do."  
  
  
  
"You'll jeopardize us. I've went through one craze about people wanting Sennen   
  
(Millennium) Items, I don't want it happening here."  
  
  
  
"Here? Is it even possible? It's a game you know."  
  
  
  
"Still, did you not notice they act in their own personality and react to us as   
  
if they were real?"  
  
  
  
"What are you saying, Haku? Don't talk in your riddles, girl."   
  
  
  
She ignored the tone of his voice and continued. "This game was not programmed   
  
to act as if it were one of Kaiba's virtual worlds. This was just a Playstation   
  
2 game turned into a coin-operated game machine. The people we see, should say   
  
what they were programmed. Nothing more, but they are replying to us. That's not   
  
right."  
  
  
  
"I think I get it."  
  
  
  
Tidus didn't though as he maintained easdropping on them. Who's Kaiba?   
  
Playstation? This game thing they're relating to?  
  
  
  
Tsuki sigh. "For a 3000 year old tomb robber, you're bad at this type of   
  
electronics. Makes me wonder how you manage to operate the duel disk."  
  
  
  
"Don't you wish to know." He sneered.  
  
  
  
This didn't make any sense. Did Tsuki just say Ryou's a 3000 year old thief? One   
  
that robs graves? Tidus walked away; he didn't want them to catch him seeing him   
  
spy on them. They appeared out of the woods briefly. Together, they were shown   
  
the lodge they will be resting at by Wakka. Now for some much needed sleep…  
  
  
  
-End of Chapter 4-  
  
  
  
*First, I want to apologize for taking to long to write this. Blame my English   
  
teacher, homework, my brother hogging my computer, and my 8 year old sister for   
  
not knowing what a thought or idea is.   
  
* Blitzball shall be explained when they reach Luca, and REVIEW for each   
  
chapter, please.  
  
*Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Enjoy it while it lasts! Your reviews will   
  
be Christmasy for me enough. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I   
  
can.  
  
  
  
The journey begins and their search ensues.  
  
But then… trouble follows like one's shadow.  
  
A time of oddness, and a brief fight with a Ronso.  
  
Chapter 5: Which Path to Pick  
  
  
  
Look forward to it! 


	5. Chapter 5: Which Path to Pick

Few things here first. Chapters will stay around 3000-4000 words due to the distress of loading them on ff.net. This story will always be updated 1-2 weeks, a month at tops because of my hogging little brother who is only 4 for god's sake. I have a small contest with a prize starting now. The rules for it are explained at the end of the chapter.

Linkin's Fan 101: New reviewer, yay! Original, yes, I guess. Not a YGO fan, but you managed to find this. Strange….I heard from a friend that they only thought he'd died but continuing in FFX-2, there was message that he was only kidnapped, and that's was another reason Yuna set on another journey, that may not be true though. But keep reviewing please!

Winky Golden: New reviewer, right? This crossover really is a original idea, huh? I wanted to do something no one else have done yet. And yes, they will be reunited, but in a little while, so you have to wait 1, 2, 3 chapters or so. Keep reviewing please!

Dagger5: sorry to keep you waiting. This story will be finished to the end unless I died or lost the internet somehow. Also good luck on improving your party's stats! I'm also raising their stats to, but I need lots of level 4 spheres but can't find any_. Advice would be to go to Omega Ruins for training.

Everyone else: Thanks for reading and reviewing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Final Fantasy X, Teletubbies( for sure), and anything else copyrighted or so on, so forth.**

**FFX: Duelists' Fate**

**Chapter 5: Which Path to Pick **

By KokoroHikaru

            The cool air mingled with the warmth of the crackling flames outside provided a calm tone to the night. In the lodge where comfty beds are supplied in rows, two-thirds of the group of adventurers is restless. The world of  Spira seemed to be far more than a video game.

            Ryou sitting on the bed in the corner was clicking around on a laptop. Tsuki's laptop to be a matter of fact. It had lots of facts and tips about Spira, but no info giving away the storyline of Final Fantasy. Tsuki remember she had it in her bag. It makes you wonder how much stuff is in her bag. Tsuki, however, was sitting at the table where the two other Crusaders were at earlier checking her deck, possibly improvising a new strategy.

            Tidus on the other hand was fast asleep on another bed diagonal from Ryou. He was stirring around, mumbling something. Maybe because of a dream?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~

( dream sequence)

            Tidus stands on a dock in one of Besaid's harbor. He remembers that he was going on the same boat as Yuna today to Kili-something. The young blitz player spots Yuna on the far end of the pier. Running up to her, he notice that the summoner had a worried look on her face peering out to the open, blue horizon. 

            Yuna faces him as he walks up. "The boat's not here yet. We have to go quickly."

             Tidus gives her a confused smile. "Huh?"

            "We're going to Kilika together, remember?"

            He scratches his head. "Oh, er… yeah."

            Suddenly, a voice perks up in defiance. "No he isn't, he's cumin with me to Luca."

            They turn to see the blonde Al Bhed girl, Rikku, walk towards them. Rikku gives Tidus a small punch on his arm and frowns. He rubs his arm and glares at the Al Bhed. "Hey, what was that for?"

            "You said you come with me." Rikku pouts.

            Yuna looks at him, then to Rikku. "He did?"

            "Plus Wakka said not to get any ideas."

            Yuna turns to Tidus again. "Wakka said that?"

            "SO, you're comin' with me." Rikku pulls on Tidus' arm.

            "Hey! How come you didn't invite me along?" Tsuki with her hair being whipped by the air came up the dock, giving a pout. "I thought we were friends, and not how you're thinking with these girls. You are more delusional than Bakura."

            Tidus blinks a few times. What's going on? "I umm……" this was getting frustrating.

            "Well forget it. I'm coming along, whether you like it or not." There was some bickering about putting Tidus in a bad position.

            The Zanarkand Abe's star player just looked on in an exasperated way. "err…."

            A different voice spoke up this, gruff and a bit taunting. "You, with girls? Come on, you cant even catch a ball! Further more be with them!"

            Tidus turns to the person of that voice. Ah, _him_. It was his father, Jecht. The man was dressed in baggy white pants and an assortment of red, cloth belts. He wore a headband which also is red. On his chest which was bare, revealed on his dark tanned skin the symbol that was the same one on one of Tidus' short's pant leg. Jecht had dark hair and on his face was a sneer.

            His father's mock bothered him and made him mad. Somehow, and I don't really know how but it's a fantasy, Tidus is now shown as he was as a small child. He sits on the docks crying, hurt from what his dad says. Now to get this straight, the kid crying is Tidus around the age of eight.

            As Jecht made fun of the boy, the kid muttered something that was but a mere whisper. He sniffled a couple of times, sitting on the dock with knees drawn up and head looking down. "I hate you…"

            Jecht looks at the boy bemused. "What you say?"

            The blonde headed boy raises his head an inch off his knees, muttering in anger and sniffling in tears. "I hate you…"

            "What you say again? I can't hear you." Jecht's bitter tenor echoed, the taunting tone in his voice visibly heard. Rikku and Yuna standing behind Tidus' father supported the boy, cheering him on.

            "You tell him!" Rikku shouted.

            "You can do it!" Yuna said encouraging Tidus' younger form.

            Even, oddly, Tsuki joined in. "Yeah, tell the jerk how you feel!"

~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            "I Hate You!!" Tidus screams, which scares the living daylights out of Ryou and makes Tsuki send her cards flying everywhere in shock.

            They stare at Tidus with mixed emotions evident on their faces. Ryou gave a gulp, closing the laptop. He remembered now "machina" was forbidden when Wakka had told them earlier where Spira dwellers thought this is one of the causes that brought Sin upon them. He quickly hid it under his sheets.

            "Are you alright?" Tsuki questioned, picking up the asunder of cards. She gives Tidus a worried glance. 

            "I'm fine." He replies, walking over to her to help pick up the cards along with Ryou. Tidus glared at the odd pieces of papers he picked up from the ground. Monster, Magic, and Trap cards? What were those? He stared at the graphics on them one last time, one in particular, a blonde girl dressed as a black mage, before handing them over to Tsuki.

            Tsuki, not wanting to press on the matter of his dream, gave a loud yawn. Giving a stretch and pocketing her cards, she waved signaling her going to sleep. "Maybe you should get some fresh air before bed; it looks like you need it."

            Tidus nods in agreement, watching them for a moment. Ryou hands Tsuki a silver rectangular object before crawling into the bed in the far corner. Tsuki, putting the object in her bag, slipped into the cot opposite of Tidus', the ones closest to the doors.

            The blitz player headed towards the opening, the crackling of flames still heard in the air, but there was something else to. Pulling back the veil, he sees Lulu and Wakka talking, more of arguing, by the bonfire.

            Lulu was speaking at the moment, her feelings were masked so uncertainty led to say her emotions were most likely contempt. "I know he looks like Chappu. At first I was surprised, he almost looks exactly like him… but he isn't Chappu, no matter how much they resemble."

            "I know… but h-he needed our help." Wakka said seemingly in exasperation and losing the fight at the same time. 

            "Then what of the other two? What were they for?" her bitter tone raised a bit, and her patience ran thin.

            "They also needed help… I mean, look at them…" his voice wavered off.

            "Excuses again? Enough, Wakka!" That was it, Lulu strolls off in frustration. Wakka just looks helplessly at her, thinking whether or not to go after her. Thinking then it would useless either way he heads towards the lodge looking down.

            Tidus drops the veil, stepping aside. Wakka enters just in a while. "So, who's Chappu?"

            The Auroch's coach looks up at him, sighing. "Chappu was my little brother. You guys look lot alike. Well, my bro, you see, was in the Crusaders. In one of the fights against Sin, he didn't make it. I learned of that on the day of my tournament."

            "Oh, so that's why you couldn't concentrate."

            "Ya. Well, tomorrow's a big day. Rest up, 'kay?"

            "Yeah."

***

            Tidus, stretching and yawning, sees most of the crew outside and ready to go. Wakka was humbly explaining the teachings to Ryou and Tsuki who are partially confused about it. He waves hello back to the others as they see his approach.

            "Hey, sleepyhead, ready to go?" Wakka gives Tidus a ruffle on the head, which seems quite annoying. 

            "Yeah, yeah." He brandished Wakka off. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

            "Not yet."

            "Why?"

            "Because we wait for Yuna." Lulu said, gazing over at the temple.

            "How come we can't go ahead?" 

            Lulu groaned. "Our stories start together, so they will end together."

            They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and boxes being dragged. Yuna had appeared on the top steps of the temple pulling on a load of cargo against the ground.

            Lulu gave her an odd look. "What are all those for?"

            Breathing hard, the summoner looks up at the group. "They are gifts for the temples we visit."

            "Yuna, it isn't necessary."

            "I-I guess so…" She leaves the bundle at temple, subsequently walks to the group.

            While the party walks slowly out of the town, Wakka held Tidus back. "Hey I've got somethin' to give to you." He hands the swordwielder a pretty big, long sword with an extraordinary blue blade with an unusually hooked end. "I gave it to my brother, but he decided to fight with a machina."

            "Oh." Tidus waves the sword, which is called Brotherhood. "Well, thanks." They went on to catch up with the group. 

            They proceeded up the hill on a small road. A dog-like fiend, a dingo, stands out, ready to fight. Tidus got ready. "Leave this to me." 

            "'Ey, try the sword I gave ya." Wakka giving a suggestion.

After pulling Brotherhood, he runs up to the fiend, slashing it in half. The fragile bone-crushing sound admitted some chills before the creature dispersed into fireflies- like orbs. "Not a bad job if I say so myself." He throws his sword in the air, and then catches it by it hilt, a signature victory move.

Next two ball-shaped, blue bird fiends, condors, emerged from woods. Wakka steps up. "Flyers, just my department."

"What do you mean?" Tsuki asked, pouting to be left out of the action for so long.

Her question was answered, when the Auroch's cap't threw his blitzball at one of the condor. That aerial fiend dropped like a stone after being hit by a ball, dissolving too into those orbs of light.

Then, out of the blue, two senbons struck out pass Wakka, missing his stuck up hair by a toothpick's end, hitting the last condor in the throat killing it instantly with a small splatter of blood. Tsuki picked up the senbons after the remains of the condor disappeared. Everyone else just gave her a stare. "Um, I couldn't help it."

The party continues on to the top of the hill, when a blobby fiend, a flan, pops out. It looks kinda harmless as a gloppy puddle of watery stuff. Wakka warned the newcomers. "Trouble."

Tidus gives him a perplexed look. "That thing? Just watch." He slices the water flan, but little damage. "Opps."

"See…"

Tsuki pulls out her silver whip, cracking it on the ground in front of the fiend. "Let me try."

"No, don't." Too late. She lashes at the blobby creature, getting the same results as Tidus.

"It's all because of your wrist movement that disables your ability to kill it, meaning you suck." 

Tsuki recognized that voice already. "Then how would you do it, Bakura?"  

"Simple, enough." Pulling out his knife from his pocket, he sets it flying at his target. The next event just sets them blinking, the knife is lodge in the blubbery mass of the water fiend and Bakura standing gawking 5 feet away at the fact he couldn't destroy something as tall as a Kuriboh. "That thing's eating my knife!"

"No, you baka, you threw it in there." She turns to Wakka. "So, how do we kill this if we can't kill it physically?"

Wakka turns over, gesturing at someone. "Now you kids will listen? It's up to playing with the elements. So, here comes our black mage. C'mon, Lu!"

Lulu walks into the fighting grounds, carrying her Moggle doll. "My turn?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's a flan."

"How does this exactly work?" Tidus asks.

"Easy. This is an elemental fiend, right? So each element has its weakness. For example, fire and ice are opposing, as the same with water and lightning. So this water flan is weak against lightning." Lulu explains, concentrating her energy and raises her arm, which is copied by her doll. The moment her and her doll's arm struck down, a burst of lightning struck down destroying the fiend. 

Bakura picks up his knife, which shocks him a bit from the spell. He mutter, "I could have done that if I wanted too." This earns him a glomp on the head by Tsuki. 

Reaching the top of the hill without further disturbance, they rested at a tiny statue that was on the cliff peering over the Besaid village. Lulu and Yuna gazing at it for one last time. Wakka was praying at the statue. "It's a tradition to pray here before leaving here for a safe journey."

Tidus, Tsuki, and the others did the following except Bakura, following after that, they went along the road to the pier. The lush environment was filled with trees and vivid, tropical plants. Waterfall cascaded off rocks usually near bridges.

A large shadow overcastted past the assembly of travelers. A gigantic, fat, flying dinosaur/bird fiend, a garuda, (best I can describe it) flies overhead. Tidus signals at the other blitz player. "It's a flyer, your department, Wakka."

"Err… not exactly. Here let's see what our summoner can do." Wakka brings in Yuna in his place.

The summoness, appearing nervous, did the same thing before at the town circle and summoned Valefor. Everyone cleared the field, now watching in safety as the creature fight. The aeon at her disposal attacked using various techniques like elementals, physical attack, and a special one called Sonic Wing. The garuda was defeated in a matter of minutes.

"Impressive, there's more to aeons then I thought." Bakura remarked with a small hint of asperity.

"What did you think? They were for show or something." Tsuki was getting impatient, and was motioning them forward.

At that moment, another garuda ambushed them in a fight, striking Wakka first. "Let me take care of this."

"I thought insignificant flyers were your department, Wakka." The tomb robber's tone of voice was detectable of mock.

Giving Bakura a glare back and receiving a shiver from the teen's cold stare in return, Wakka focused all his magic. "Just watch, kid." He throws the blitzball at the fiend, smacking it hard in the head.

Black smoke emits from the garuda's mouth or beak, so it randomly attack an enemy. It misses Tidus who retaliates, putting a nasty gash in the living thing. The fiend random attacks, and because of its blindness, it allowed the others to damage it quickly. Tidus slashes at it, letting blood ooze through its wounds. Lulu burning it with her fire spells, charring it likes burnt chicken. Tsuki and Bakura helped along with the thief mugging it at times. Yuna stands in the back, healing any damaged members.

The process was nearly the same for any other fiends that came there way. Tidus, Bakura, and Tsuki hung in the back. Tidus chuckling at Tsuki make fun of Bakura who threatens him to shut up or else, but not knowing the tomb thief very well, he still laughs. 

Tsuki shuts up for a moment and Bakura tensed, the three stay rooted the spot. Something odd lingered, a challenge? Peering up in the Besaid ruins, they see a blue figure jumping across the ancient pillars that surround them.

The creature landed on all four, creating a boom. Tsuki and Tidus backed up, only Bakura gave a scoff at it. The strange being crushed the dirt with its claws; it glanced up giving a humongous roar, definitely ready for a battle. The blue fur, the lion-like face, the grayish hair with some in braid, and weird clothing, this was one of the guardians they met in the temple. Why the hell's it gonna attack them? Maybe, bad impression?   

Whatever the reason, it struck at Bakura foremost who countered for a stab at the gut, but that was evaded. Cursing, he regained his balance to see Tidus battling the brute. Tsuki was lightheaded at the sight of human blood, but somehow she can stand monster blood, just not human's. "Get back on your feet, girl! And fight!" he was already annoyed at her sitting there.

Listening to his command, our whip wielder strikes at their opponent. Grabbing back her whip, she thinks hard for a way to distract it away from Tidus. Only one way, provoke. "Hey, you big, furry…er… puppy dog, over here!"

"Puppy dog? Where the hell did you get that?! Couldn't you find a better insult?!" Bakura fumbles with a potion, one of the many items Ryou stocked up on. Tidus also took one.

"I dunno… eek!" she dodges a hack from its halberd to her right arm. "I couldn't think of what to call him, so I thought back to what Kaiba calls Jonouchi, but it works." Ducks her head down, but some strands of hair were slit off, she throws some senbons at it. It smacked deep into the blue, furry arm, making the creature emit a deep roar of pain.

Tidus comes back into the game, doing some kind of acrobatics, and then slashing down at the enemy. It stumbles back, but jumps in the sky striking down at him back.

"Enough." The rest of the party had emerged back. The opponent stops and walks away pass Yuna.

"I apologize for Kimahri. He's sorta protective." Yuna smiles in sad attempt, looking over at the bloody two boys and the dizzy Tsuki. She uses cure, which seems to mend both clothes and wounds.

"He's lucky I didn't finish him off." Bakura sneered, then receives a glomp from Tsuki again. "Will you stop that?!"

"Not until you stop that." That was just her reply.

"Stop what?" Tsuki just sighs at him.

Wakka explains to the three of them the fact Kimahri a Ronso, one of the different kinds of races on Spira. Along with some other info. They head onto the sandy beaches near the docks. Little kids surround Yuna, bidding good byes.

Tidus boards the ship, the S.S. Liki, after talking t some villagers. Tsuki and Bakura follow. She taps him on the shoulder. "We're going with you as I have decided. I think Luca's one of the best to find Yugi and Malik."

"Um, I guess. The more, the merrier?" He shrugs, giving a tiny cheerful smile.

The S.S. Liki pulls out of the harbor. As it goes, a little boy standing on the pier waves bye to Yuna in tears. The summoner returns the farewell, taking a last look at the whole island as it disappeared into the horizon.

Tsuki sits at an end near the bow of the ship, sorting out equipment. To her, it didn't seem fair that the others had bracers, rings, and stuff to protect them while she, Bakura, and the rest didn't. Something was wrong though, she had know of Spira's world map, equipment, weapons, items, aeons, and everyday-encountered fiends in her laptop, but this shield armlet, S.A., was not part of any equipment in Final Fantasy X she've seen before. It was still armor and expandable, so it could be used by a few people.

She picked up one with SOS protect, slip it on her right arm. It had a pearly and decorated design, but should work. Tsuki tosses another at Bakura with magic and hitpoints enhancements. He examines the weird red bracelet with silver lining. "What's this?"

"Armor." She checks the scenery, seeing Tidus talking to Wakka and a group of people surrounding Yuna. Kimahri and Lulu weren't far from their protected summoner.

"It looks like an ordinary bracelet to me."

"And the Millennium Ring is _just the weirdest looking pendant to me."_

"Okay, you've proved your little point, but Yugi's Puzzle is the weirdest looking one…. Your Ankh is second." He clasps on the shield armlet.

"Mine's not, but anyway, speaking of Yugi, where do you think those two are?"

Examines the S.A. again, seeing nothing different and did nothing different. "One thing, they're not here. Another is I care very little of what happens to the pipsqueak, the pharaoh, and that would-of-been tomb keeper."

Tsuki cocks her eyebrow. "Even if they together hold the Rod and Puzzle?"

"Alright, that's probably one thing, but stop asking me these ridiculous questions!" Seems to be already getting mad, Bakura that is.

"Okay." She ignores Bakura who is fuming and ready to kill something (doubtlessly this was the best idea), and watches over to Yuna and Tidus. They seem to be having a conversation. Listening closely, Tsuki hears Yuna's prediction that Tidus' father, Jecht, was one of her father's guardians. It almost gave the impression that this was satirical, to her at least. 

At near end of their conversation, a jolt rumbled through the ship. The seas were going crazy, towers of waves rocked the S.S. Liki hardly in the waters. Yuna lost grip of Tidus' hand when the boat tipped, but luckily saved by Kmahri. White foam splashed over onto the bow, the seas calmed by little. An object appeared on the side of the ship, pasting slowly.

A sailor stands in disbelief, seeing the creature, to yell out one word. "Sin!!"

Bakura and Tsuki froze for a moment. Sin? An encounter this early? Bakura glared at her. "Did you know this was going to happen?"

She looks innocently at Bakura, nearly looking as sad as Ryou. "I didn't! I don't have the walkthrough for FFX! I didn't know really!" calming down, she said one thing more likely to her personality. "But, then, don't tell me you'll back out of fighting now."

"Hmph, I've faced the Egyptian God cards. This couldn't be any worse now you've think about it."

"Sin is about as large and as powerful as an Egyptian God card. And you've nearly ALWAYS lost to them."

"Shut up." 

Bakura pulls out his knife, at the same time listening to the sailors' plee. "Please, Lady Yuna, we have to stop it. Our families are in Kilika."

With the summoner's approving nod, the shoot out harpoons connected from the deck. The first harpoon missed the target and sailed into the water. The second one however collided right in its target, the Sin's fin.

Yuna's party ready themselves. Three Sinscales from Sin's fin wiggled off and landed onto the deck; they unraveled themselves revealing their winged-insect-like form. So the battle begins….

 -End of Chapter 5-

*the contest starts 1/4/04 and ends 1/9/04. You've read this far of my story, so here's the deal, write me a better summary for the entire story, along with ideas you would like to see happen in FFX: Duelists' Fate. 1st place gets a prize; the others get credit of their ideas. Email me your contest piece at DMGDuelist@yugiohdungeon.com and good luck!

*in your review, include which YGO character you would like to see summon the first Duel Monster in Spira. Who would it be? Yami Yugi? Bakura? Malik? Tsuki?


	6. Chapter 6: The Sending Arrival in Kilika

A/N: Wow, a few more different reviewers. I'm so glad. I'm practically almost speechless, except for the fact I blame my baby brother for hogging; he just can't learn to share. Please, if you have ideas for my story, share them. I'm open for all comments, ideas, requests, and that kind of stuff.

Shining Charizard: New reviewer and Pokemon fan? I thought I would never see this day, hope this doesn't seem sarcastic because it's not. Thanks for the review, please continue reading.

Dark Sephy: Yes, original, huh? Everyone says that, but I'm glad. Something different from the others, and I'm the start the first out of this FFX/YGO, my original idea. Well, continue reading and reviewing please.

Dagger5: my best reviewer, did you wanted to enter my contest? Truth is no one did. Heh heh. I'll consider Yami Yugi on this, after all he is King of Games.

Winky Golden: So this is a spoiler for you eh? Geez, I don't get it, isn't FFX only $18 American? Not that expensive, to me anyway. Your dad's pretty tough. Well this story of mine pretty much follows the storyline in Final Fantasy X, but I'd like to add some of my own twists, heh heh.

Dragonspear: I'll answer your questions in the next chapter.

Everyone else that read or review: Thanx

Importantly, OVERDRIVES, for those who've played the game, you should easily know what this is. For those who don't, they are like when the character is heated up to a maximum limit where they can now perform special abilities only in this mode called the overdrive. YGO characters will be accessing this ability too. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Final Fantasy X, Teletubbies( for sure), and anything else copyrighted or so on, so forth.**

**FFX: Duelists' Fate**

**Chapter 6: The Sending; Arrival in Kilika **

By KokoroHikaru

            Tidus slashes down, destroying the third and last sinscale on the deck. As it began to disappear, three other pods flew off the fin and unraveled themselves in the same spots of the other three. "How many are there of these things?!"

            "Blasted annoyance, that's what they are. Replacing themselves like flies!" Bakura spat, throwing his knife, a killing shot, dispersing the first sinscale. He retrieved his blade, dodging a clamp from a nearby scale.

            Lulu walked up, putting up a hand. "Stop. Attacking these won't matter, attack the fin. We need to distract it away from the village."

            "But I can't attack that far! Even my senbon won't reach it, and it would cause little damage anyway!" Tsuki huffed, then falling backwards from a spine attack from their opponent. Getting up, she gives Lulu an indignant look.

            In return, Lulu gave a reassuring glance. "Leave this to us." With a wave of her hand, she cast a spell of fire, one of her best, at the fin. It did some good damage, but it will be a while before it's badly injured.

            The ship tilted as Sin made a sharp turn. This unfortunately led to another series of events. Tsuki lost her gripping to the deck because of the water making it slippery. It made her fall and slide into the tomb robber, who didn't notice at first, trip and slide into Tidus. The young Blitzer trip too and fell into Lulu. Lulu had no chose but to grab something to balance her, but that 'something' was a sinscale ready to attack her, but she dragged it down with her. The black mage then plunged into Wakka, hitting the railings.

            As they all smacked the railings like a row of dominoes, the sinscale Lulu held onto flew overboard with a squeal. It crashed into the roaring waters with an awful kind of splash.

            Giggling, Tsuki points out. "That's one way to get rid of those things."

            Bakura pushes her off, giving her a daggered look at the same time. "Oh, shut up."

            Lulu shakes her head. "This is not a game, this is serious. Will you kids stop messing around and focus?"

            Also everyone got back up as the plank leveled out, except Lulu who sat fuming. It was only til Wakka pointed a particular thing out to her. "Hey, Lu?"

            "What?"

            "Can ya get off of me? Your dress is pretty heavy, ya?"

            Well, the fight continued with Lulu performing black magic on the fin as best as she can and Wakka hitting the ball at it too. Kimahri occasionally destroyed the scales and Lancet the fin for HP back and forth. Yuna would sometimes use cure to heal her party, and Tidus would hack 'n' slash the annoying sinscales. Now, what of our two duelists?   

            Well, they did what they could, Tsuki at least. Bakura looks out for himself, even if Tsuki looks out for his back at the moment. Yet he stills play a vital role, since Ryou had only stocked on some potions and lots of phoenix downs, the items were over two-thirds spent during fights with fiends. The tomb raider had stolen from nearly every sinscale encountered a potion.

            Tsuki wanted eagerly to summon a creature, but Yami Bakura held her back, saying that this wasn't the right time for something of this sort. Instead, she defended and counteracted against those attacking the fighters who were damaging Sin.

            Sin once again swings to the side, making the boat once again tilt. Everyone held tightly as white foam drenched over onto the deck, salt water spraying over and splashing. There was a wood-breaking crunch as the harpoon connected to the bow splat off which was also connected to Sin. The harpoon can last be seen dragged swiftly through the water before sinking to the bottom.

            As the waters cleared, Tsuki stood up looking around. Most were alright, but Sin had gotten away. That was when something she noticed was missing. _Oh, my god. No way. This couldn't have happen. She spoke out what the others had notice. "Where's Tidus… and … Bakura?"_

***

            Upon the sandy shores of Kilika, near a circle port, two little children, gigglish, were playing with a blitzball. A mother cradles a baby in her lap, unaware what fate had instore next. A shadow overfalls them.

            The people looked up, only to see the last glimpses of their lives of a tudra of water crushing them. Sin had come, and had begun to suck in and destroy the small town.

            Its force of power easily dismantled the village, along with the villagers. Those who clung hopefully to the planks and ground also suffered the same incident as those caught unaware.

            With Sin's leave, all was left of Kilika was a broken village in a crimson stained ocean with a blitzball floating and bobbing out to sea.

***

            Tsuki walks as fast as she can to the railing, tying her hair back into a bun. Diving into the cold now calm waters, she feels Wakka dive in after her. He was going to help find the other two too. Swimming only a little way, they've met on with seems to be Tidus slowly sinking and being attacked by swimming sinscales.

            Pass a thin veil of blood, they've spotted Bakura bleeding unconscious at least 8 yards away from their present coordinates. Regrettably there appeared to be something among the pesky scale fiends they were oblivious of, and it was heading towards the white haired teen with glowing red eyes.

            It appeared out, showing its jellyfish like face. Resembling Tros a bit but stronger, this was Sinspawn Echuilles. Tsuki's fast reaction saved Bakura as she tossed a phoenix down reviving him. The thief dodge immediately, only getting a short but painful slam at his side.

            This tozoku was not happy, but seriously pissed, and I mean seriously as he was quickly attacked by the sinspawn's attack Drain Touch. This caused delay as Tidus and Wakka had to evade sinscales' attacks, letting Echuilles uses Blender attack. Wakka was swung unconscious with Tsuki and Tidus hanging tightly to their healthpoints.

            The water was covered in the mist of red, Tidus tried to clear it away yet it only swirled around. Tsuki was only a few feet away from him. She seems to be looking in a petrified manner at the angry Bakura.

            Darkness fell around them with Tidus the only one to be surprised at this. His attention soon caught up to Bakura whose pendant seems to be glowing in a crazy manner. It was totally black with the vision red, but Tidus watched carefully as the sinspawn was some how crushed into horrid pain. 

            It emitted a shrill shriek before disappearing into pyreflies, with that the black abyss that surround them disappeared too. Tsuki gave a shiver, then swam quickly up to take a deep breath. Tidus had revitalize Wakka and they swam up too. Bakura too swam up, but last with now a tired expression on him.

            They managed to get aboard tired, drenched, and hopeless at the moment. They knew what happened; they knew they've failed.

            They arrived at Kilika's port, now a bit refreshed and clean. The villagers were cleaning the ports of wreck and repairing. Ryou switched back, but the spirit was still keeping a wary eye on things. Wakka said to meet at the sending, which puzzled some. 

            They met at another pier, where the others were. Lulu had begun to explain things. "Yuna is going to perform the sending to send the dead to the Farplane."

            Tidus cocked his head. "Why?"

            "Those who died and don't know why they died will stay on this world, hating and will become fiends. Though those who get a proper sending, go to the Farplane and can be at peace. Just watch."

            They watch in silence as Yuna stepped onto the water, walking across its top. A light breeze blew, skimming the hairs off her head as she watched sadly at the setting sun. With a swing of her staff, a hymn hummed out. The summoness danced upon the water; people onlooked at her. The two duelists present were enchanted during the performance, even the spirit, to notice the Sennen Ring was glimmering and pointing in a direction before going into its dormant state.

            Tsuki had just noticed though that wrapped bodies decorated with flowers were right beneath Yuna, and pyreflies were now escaping from them in an eerie tone. Along of that escape, Yuna was boosted from a sprout of water, still dancing. The torches surrounding them had turned blue in the flames, astonishing Tidus a bit. The villagers of Kilika collapsed in tears, their sobs mingled with the hymn. 

            In moments, it ended…

***

            Tidus woke up the next morning; the noise of resurrection can be heard just outside the hut. Walking outside stretching and yawning, Tidus greets a silent Tsuki who sat near the rim of the walkway. "Hi."

            She still looks out in the water. "Hey, late sleeper aren't ya?"

            "Heheh hehe …"

Tidus sees Datto run up to him. "Hey! You awake? Cap'n Wakka's waitin' for you!"

Meeting Wakka, they prepared to go to the temple. Tsuki explained that Ryou or Bakura, in this case, went exploring and was meeting them later.

They went on, walking into the density of the forest. Lulu and Yuna was talking about something that made Lulu look nervous.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Wakka walks up to them.

Lulu glared at him as if it's his fault. "Yuna wants them to be her guardians"

Tidus and Tsuki glared open-eyed. "Us?!?"

Tsuki just seemed to ignore that as Yuna blushed and Tidus coughed in utter silence. Spotting two familiar Crusaders, she rushed to escape the weird atmosphere to greet them. "Hi! Gatta! Luzzu!"

The whole group comes up, greeting the two who appear to be in thought. Luzzu looked puzzled about something, peering at the open road ahead. Wakka was first to spot. "What's the matter?"

The red-headed Crusader glanced at Wakka then at all the rest. "Wasn't a white-haired boy with you at Besaid?"

            "Yeah, what's the prob?" Wakka asked.

            "Well, the same boy past merely moments ago, I warned him of the Lord of the forest, Lord Ochu. He accidentally awoke it and…"

            They waited patiently for Luzzu's answer with Tidus saying, "What?"

            "He destroyed the fiend in just one attack, which even chilled me to the bones. It was dreadful the kind of attack he used; I could've sworn we were engulfed in darkness."

            "Yeah, it's really weird to me, some one of his age, you know?" Gatta exclaimed, giving an odd glare at a spot on the road. "What kind of magic was it? it made me hear ghosts or something for a moment."

            "Hheeh hehe hehe he." Tsuki chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "That's Bakura for you. The moron. It's a type of, um, black magic from our wo-, er, part of Spira or so, eh heh."

            She waved bye to the Crusaders, and gestured the rest to move forward. They moved on, encountering miniature plant fiends called ragora which used seed cannon. Lulu explained that Kimahri can learn fiend attacks through lancet. 

            Along the way, beside encountering ragoras, they also faced annoying killer bees which Wakka, Tidus, and Tsuki took care of, and electrifying yellow elements which Lulu dispelled with her water hex. The group tried to collect items scattered around in chests, but most were opened, appearing as if someone foraged already.

            Tsuki, once again, went ahead towards stairs where she saw a recognizable face. She gave a little sly smile, and peered down at him. "Hiya, Ryou. Where's the thief?"

            He gaze up to her, in a slightly cheerful tone. "Well, he's kinda tried after taking out the gigantic plant in one hit; he only came this far before switching back. It must have been a tough fight 'cause I can feel the after effects; I can't even climb the stairs, but im feeling better now."

            "Hmmm… tell the baka to tone it done a bit because that little show is making us look suspicious. It's magic, but it's different, and these people, from what I heard, are very superstitious."

            He was quiet for a moment before saying, "He says that you're the baka, and we should just beat this if we want out of here. He also said some unpleasant things, but… I can't say it."

            Tidus and the group appeared, and they proceeded up along with Ryou. Awaiting them was the high priest of Kilika. After the brief welcoming, two Besaid blitzers sniggered at Tidus, stretching out for a run. 

            Tidus smiles back. "A race, eh?"

            Her eyes lit up; Tsuki perked up. "Oh! I wanna be in it! C'mon Ryou!"

            "What? ME?" He looked shocked, but gave in. "Fine."

            Wakka points at Yuna. "If you please…"

            Giving a nod, the summoner signals. "Ready...set…." With a giggle, she sets off first.

            "Cheater!" With that, Tsuki sets off after her to beat her. 

            Everyone went off, up the stairs. This leaves Tidus last, knowing he'd already lost, healed at the save sphere. That's when a shriek went off. All people ran up to a large proportion of the stairs, where most of the party awaited.

            Apparently, it's another sinspawn except…

            "Oh, my. It's the attack of an oversized oyster shell." Tsuki exclaimed.

            Ryou glared at it through narrowed eyes to get a better look. "No, it looks as if it is a fairly enormous gray cabbage."

            "Ehh, now I've lost my appetite. Hey, where's you-know-who?"

            "He's…" Ryou stops for a moment as his item glows. "Right here." He gives the fiend an annoyed look for everything he faced today and why he'd use shadow magic twice to destroy some. "What the hell is this now?"

            Whatever this was, it was sinspawn Geneaux, it opened lightly its layers and breathed out a venomous gas, poison all near it. Next, caught uninformed, its tentacles lashed at them.

            Bakura struck first, aiming for the main body, but it was armored and couldn't be harmed badly with sharp weapons. He was then hit with the recoil effect of the poison, nearly sending him back. 

            "Use magic, I think that's the only way." Tsuki threw an antidote and ushered Lulu to use her spells.

            As the black mage cast it, it was quickly absorb by the tentacles. "Any magic cast at the body will be absorb by those. We have to dismantle that first." At the same time as that, the tentacles turned on each other, obliterating each other in seconds.

            "What was that?" Tsuki, along with others, confused at the betrayal of the feelers. That question was disregarded as the poison took effect, and Yuna and others helped each other with Esuna or antidotes.

            The ground shook abruptly, the body which resemble as said an "oyster" or "cabbage" opened up. Revealing its true form, it looked like a cross between a deformed flower that no one would want and a creature fungus at an incredible size. As it was about to attack, a mage appeared in purple-ish garbs, blasting the Geneaux with black magic at a damage of 2500.

            Tsuki and Bakura recognized the mage immediately, the Black Magician. 

            They turned their heads. "Geez, who'd think that one day the thief Bakura is nearly on his knees before me, hehe ehhe."

            "What does _that mean?" the tomb robber spat, irritated at _his_ intrusion of the fight. At least, he was annoyed until he saw the two other duelists on the steps ahead, he cracked up sniggering. "What the hell are you wearing?!?"_

            Tsuki stared blankly, blinking twice every blink. "Duhhh….."

-End of Chapter 6-

*This chapter was a bit shorter than the rest, but this was where I really wanted to stop as I planned. Since no one entered the contest and I gave such limited time, I've decided to give every 10th reviewer a wallpaper of their choice that I made from pics of their favorite character from either the Final Fantasy series or Yugioh, starting with the 30th reviewer. If you think you're one of the every 10th reviewer, include your favorite character and email, you will receive the wallpaper later on. So click that review button!

*The next chapter will be up in the max of three weeks; it's because of the finals I'll have and the homework. But to let loyal fans know, I'll never give up this fic 'til it's done, unless I'm dead or lost internet forever.

*I wish all a Happy Lunar New Year! And thanks to all that read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: Just At Kilika With Reunion

A/N Well, Finals are over! Yah!^_^ But I apologize for the huge delay, I had so much to do. Thanks again to all that read and review.

Dagger5: Heh, so that's why. Anyway, send me your summary and stuff, I really would like to see it. It's too bad, you're only the 29th reviewer. Try next time.

Dark-Sephy: Congrats, you are the 30th reviewer. I'm glad you like it.

Kanberry: New reviewer. I'm happy you like it so far.

Lynne: I ask you politely you weird, quitten-duelist, what-not, annoying-Tsuki-wannabe, semi-odd of a girl to shut up. I also think I have the right to say that. Thanks for the review, but where's my card, lazy?

Dragonsword: That's an idea…

Winky Golden: Thanks

Shining Charizard: I did all the work myself except for the part at Macalania temple puzzle where I used the strategy guide from a friend. I'm a stubborn strategist usually, doing stuff myself, but at Macalania puzzle, I was so lazy. Yeah, I wrote down the steps throughout most the story from there too, and some is from memory.

Linh: Ok…..  

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Final Fantasy X, Teletubbies( for sure), and anything else copyrighted or so on, so forth.**

**FFX: Duelists' Fate**

**Chapter 7: Just At Kilika With Reunion**

By KokoroHikaru

Back in Domino…

Jonouchi stood at a far distance from Kaiba who was steadily getting annoyed at Tsuki's security system which happens to be getting past a bunch of little games to get to the main frame. Truth was Kaiba had more than half to go before reaching there. 

            Shizuka, Anzu, and Mai were all talking far from the guys, chattering to get past the time while Kaiba was at works. Mokuba was standing patiently at his brother's side. Honda and Otogi had gotten into a fight and now were arm-wrestling each other.

            With Katsuya getting very annoyed went and took a soft drink from Tsuki's food courts. He wasn't suppose to do that, Tsuki would be very mad. He walked up behind the frustrated CEO, who immediately sensed his presence. "What are you doing here, Jonouchi?" His temper was increasing rapidly at the _mutt's_ irritating slurping on a straw.

            "Just looking, but you say you're gonna get us out, but looks like you're playing games, Kaiba."

            "That's because Haku has put this as her defense to prevent people from hacking in her computer, dweeb." 

            "Oh, okay, but can ya hurry up?" Jonouchi ask, doing an annoying slurping of the straw again.

            The CEO, now really aggravated, smacked the soft drink away from Jonouchi, and starts yelling. "Just get away and let me work, you stupid mutt!!"  

            Kaiba waves his arms like crazy, looking like he totally lost it, while Jonouchi continuously tries to point something out to the mad duelist. "Um, Kaiba… you should, er,…"

            "WHAT?!?"

            The blonde boy pulls Kaiba round to show him to some extent what he missed. "If you listened, you would notice this mister."

            They both sorta stare blankly at the computer fizzing and sparking with Kaiba caught off guard. With a loud poofy boom, the computer detonated, leaving the two stunned as the lights went off one by one.

            "Jo-no-u-chi…" the sinister and irritated voice called out in the darkness as for all lights was out.

            "Come again?" the blonde duelist froze as he sees freaky eyes glint in the dark only to find out it's… "Kaiba? AHGAKK!! What's the matter with you?"

            "YOU friggin' killed the comp! That's the problem, now I'm stuck in here in the dark with you people!" Kaiba grabs Jonouchi by the neck collar and tries to shake him to death.

            "I killed it? You're the one that spilled my drink, you BAKA!!" he tries to punch Kaiba but missed, but his moment made them crash over the counter.

            "Okay! Stop it, you two! It's both your fault. You both are blunder brains!" Mai screamed as the two fighting throw insults to each other. As she attempted to make her way to the squabblers, Mai accidentally fell over a chair, and smack Jonouchi by accident too.

            "Ow! What did I do?" He rubs his cheek.

            "Whoops, sorry, but break it up!" Mai tries to pry them off, along with Mokuba's help, who found his way over to them.

            "Bug off, Kujaku!" Kaiba tries to push Mai away, but unintentionally pushed Mokuba who was knock down to the floor.

            "Big Brother?!" the younger Kaiba said indignantly, trying to get up. "Do I look like Mai to you?"

            "Well, no, sorry, but I can't see in here, just stay back alright?" the CEO commanded his brother. "Now, really back off, Kujaku!" he aims to push her away, this time it's the right person, by mistake wrong place.

            Mai blushed, which can't be seen, but she slapped Kaiba, which can be in actual fact be heard along with this. "Pervert!!!!"

            The rest out of the fight stood off, doing that little animated sweatdrop. Honda was first to speak. "Er, should we do something?"

***

            Back in Kilika at the temple steps, the Sinspawn Geneaux was at one end and Yuna's party was opposite of it. The two other duelists were on the higher steps with Bakura laughing at them. Yami and Malik have arrive as you see, but with something unexpected for the rest. 

            Tsuki glared blankly at them, while the thief cracked up, because of what they now wear. From Yami Yugi's traditional school uniform and Malik's customary white shirt and black cargo pants, they were replaced with the usual Kilika tropicalish green-color vest and baggy slacks, making the two look like jeannies, though nowhere like La Jinn. Malik's Rod glimmer in the sun with a little glow along with the Puzzle around Yami's neck on top of his black top beneath his vest.

            The Spawn stirred, but was finished off with a quick blast of fire, courtesy of Lulu. With the Sinspawn gone, the party greets the two newest comers, Yugi and Malik now properly introduced. Bakura, now calmed but withdrawn from laughter, came up to them smirking as if he did all the work in defeating the fiend. "You always interfere, pharaoh. Both of you are blasted annoyance."

            The blonde Egyptian sneered at tozoku-sama present. "Oh, so _you_ didn't _need _our _help_, eh? _You _could have _totally handled_ the situation, like you're saying?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Bakura to answer.

            Tsuki tried to break them up as they were about to fight again. But isn't this typical guy stuff? They proceeded together to the temple, apparently Yugi and Malik knew where too.

            Tsuki, most curious of the bunch, began bombarding the two green-suited duelists about the few days they spent at Kilika. "So what have you guys been doing?"

            Malik sniggered, while Yugi blushed looking down at the ground. Malik waved his hands nonchalantly. "Well, what these two were doing…" He jerks his finger at Yugi. "Was showing off again."

            "What? Me? I didn't!" Yugi explained, yet blushing still.

            Bakura gave a scoff, climbing up some more steps. When will this end, the steps? "What did pharaoh no baka and the pipsqueak hikari of his do while I was gone, Malik?"

            The Egyptian boy gave Yugi a playful smirk and glare. "When we landed ashore on this island, a group of fishermen came and found us. They were nice enough to take us to the village, but on the way, we faced a humongous fiend or whatever you call it. I was, er, hurt sort of roughly and couldn't fight back and those fishermen can't fight against that thing! Yami popped up…." Malik rolls his eyes, recalling the memory. "And gave his 'leave this to me' crap, and summoned his Celtic Guardian.

            "So anyway, Yami took down that thing in a few minutes with some help from magic cards and all. Next thing I know, those people typically bowed down to Yami! I nearly could have fallen down in disbelief, which actually happened to since the people let go of me and let me fell!"

            Tsuki laughs out loud. "Yami is a king, and a summoner is highly praised in Spira."

            Yugi jumped right in, trying and obviously was trying to change the subject. "I've heard of these summoners, how come they're so—." Once again, cut off. Poor Yugi…

            A group stood before Yuna, dressed in Blitzer outfits with smug faces. The   
Luca Goers began to taunt the Aurochs, but since Tsuki including Tidus were there, they had more of a comeback. Yugi stepped up onto the convex glass, looking down at the swirling flames below.

            "Hey, why are you wearing such funny garments?" Ryou blinked at them, slightly confused. The two looked thoroughly annoyed, so Ryou dropped the subject.

            Malik and Yugi stroll off into different rooms to change their clothing, which the others later found out that they were wearing Kilika clothing while theirs were being fixed.

            The group proceeded into the darkness of the temple, descending down towards the cloister of trials. Everyone followed to the elevator thing, but Tidus was suddenly pushed back, along with Yugi and his fellows.

            Tidus looked at them offended. "What's that for?"

            "Sorry, kiddo. Guardians and summoners only." Wakka gave a little wave, as the rest of the group descended down on the platform. 

            Giving a hefty sigh, Yugi sat back against the wall. "These people are really religious. What they say, they mean it, but they do think I'm a summoner….." He blushes a bit, looking of in a different direction.

            The Egyptian boy scoffed. "Showoff, just 'cause you summoned a monster, wait I should say _Yami_ summoned a monster. Then those people think you are a summoner, but if you think you could be one, go ahead and go through this cloister of trials thing."

            "But you know we can't, those people won't trust us, and then how we find our way around?"

            "Ehhh…..but maybe _Ryou _here wants to join me?" 

            The white hair teen stared at him in a puzzled manner. _What was Malik thinking that made him think that I would go through there…_It hit him, his other half. Malik was inviting his other half, for mischief! He gave a low groan.

            _Eh…don't worry. I'm too damn tired to go for it, even though I'm already annoyed by these devout people…_

Ryou gave a sigh of relief. Malik, seeing that the thief wouldn't come out, gave another scoff before sliding down to sit.

            It was mere moments before a silhouette fell upon them. A dark skinned woman dressed in thin clothing of shades of white and blueish dark tints appeared. Some of her smuggish face was covered by some black bangs of hair. Nonetheless, she had a slightly intimidating look. "Well, well, lookie here…."

            Tidus gave her a sneer, which was return. "What do you want?"

            "It's obvious if I'm a summoner isn't it?" She waved her arm carelessly. "You're a guardian, aren't you boy?"

            "No, none of us are…" He glare as he sees her smirk and nods at her own guardian. The guardian, Barthalomew(Is that how you spell it?), picked up Tidus with one arm, taking him towards the elevator. "Hey, let me go!"

            Ryou stood up, trying to restrain the hulky guardian and release his grip on Tidus, but to no avail. 

            The Egyptian confronted Barthalomew. "Let him go, you have no right, and there is no way you be stupid enough to mess with—." Caught by surprise, Malik was too grabbed up by the guardian. He muttered some profanity before unsheathing his rod. "Okay, you bakayrou! You'll see what my Sennen Rod can do!"

            Before Malik could do anything, Barthalomew had tossed the two boys to the ground. The momentum had also pitched Ryou forward. The Rod's blade landed dagger first centimeters away from the blitzer, slicing a few strands of blonde hair. Tidus looked wide-eyed as how close he came to be dead. Ryou had landed an inch away from the blade, facing it in some fright.

            Tsuki pulled out a card. "Ok, my turn!"

            The summoner gave her a baffled look. "You're fighting my guardian with a piece of paper?"

            She sticks her tongue out at the summoness. "You'll see Dona. I'm a summoner too."

            "Sure, you'll summon an aeon with a piece of paper…"

            "Oh, yeah? You'll face the power of my magicians." With her item glowing, she tries to bring forth her creature, but sadly, once again, was pushed by Dona towards the elevator. Tsuki too lands near the blade, but only a needle tip away. "Ek…"

            The elevator jolted, descending as the group stared at the summoner wave in such a snotty manner at them. It stopped with another jolt, Tidus was first to stand up, trying to start the elevator somehow, but it didn't work. The others tried to force it to activate, even Tsuki jumping up and down on it like crazy, but nothing…

            They gave an exaggerated sigh. Were they forced to wait in such a creepy temple room? Yugi gave the door ahead a curious glance. So did Tidus….and Malik with a delinquent glare….and Tsuki. 

            The white hair teen glanced nervously at everyone who gazed blankly at the door to the cloister of trials. "Eh heh, we're supposed to wait, aren't we?"

            Ryou closed his eyes, dreading until Malik gave his answer. "Well, I wasn't ever patient much, and since we're down here…" He hops off and pushes open the doors. "We might as well go."

-End of Chapter 7-

*Oh I apologize it's so short and so long for me to update! You see I'm making a MMORPG, and I'm developing its plot and gameplay with help, but I really need a 3D artist who knows 3D Studio Max or Maya. If you know someone interested, let them contact me at my AIM sn: kagenohitokiri 

*The slow process will end eventually, but here is a tip for people playing FFX. To acquire the lengendary weapons, you must acquire Cloudy mirror first. To do so, you go to Remeim Temple at the Calm Lands and race the Chocobo. You have to get to the center, and the race is easy. After getting the Cloudy mirror, go back to Macalania Woods and talk to the woman and child who are waiting and then to the dad waiting a little way away. After bringing the dad to his wife, talk to the two a few times, then go on the shiny rainbow road. Go to the place where a guard was blocking on that road. Go to the kid atop of it near a shiny rock, and proceed to turn Cloudy Mirror to Celestial Mirror. That's today's tip.

*Thanks to all so patient and the readers and reviewers!


	8. Chapter 8: The Journey Continues On the ...

A/N: I apoligize for all the delays. I now have other stuff to do besides writing like my game design inspired by the FF series ^_^. Either way, BELIEVE ME, this fic will get finished. But it'll take awhile since I'll have to balance it between my game. Apparently, delays are caused by the damn Fate that made me sick with something like the flu and all the homework…..oh well…

Shining Charizard: Yeah, thanks. I found out it was Barthello when I was searching for pics online and found this great site that has the script too FFX. Thanks for the reviews.

Dark-Sephy: Thanks. I now know what your name means, didn't figure it was after Sephoroith though……. Oh, yea, you are again my next tenth reviewer, meaning you get another wallpaper, unless you relinquish this too Shining Charizard or Winky Golden. But if you don't, I have expanded the choices to two more other categories, Rurouni Kenshin and Naruto. In total of 4 categories. Thanks for the review.

Winky Golden: It was an elevator that got them to the cloisters, where Barthello pushed or carried them there. Thanks for the review.

Dagger5: Yay! You reviewed!

Everyone else: Did I lose you all due to the prolong days? *sob*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Final Fantasy X, Teletubbies( for sure), and anything else copyrighted or so on, so forth.**

**FFX: Duelists' Fate**

**Chapter 8: The Journey Continues; On the S.S. Winno**

By KokoroHikaru

Back in Domino City….

            The others have now intervene, since the arcade seemingly was going through destruction by darkness. After a few more destruction of the machines (oh how mad Tsuki will be when she finds out and the extra annoyance Kaiba will go through), they managed to get the crazed CEO, and other pissed duelists away from each other.

            Mokuba was holding his brother back who's piercing glare broke the dark pitch. Jonouchi, sensing this stirred up more of a ruckus, even with Otogi and Honda pulling him back. Mai, had finally calmed down, yet slightly miffed. Jounochi's sister and Anzu tried the best to quiet him, but soon another fight would start……

***

            An annoying music is repetively repeated to Malik's irritation, the cloister was aggravating him worst than anything before, or was it? He wouldn't put anymore thought on this. Just had to get away from this blasted tune!! " Hurry up, Ryou!"

            The Sennen Ring holder looked at him with a light sad smile. "The puzzle is not too hard, but I'm not sure what to do right now…" He stands in front of flaming wires where he placed the spheres in.

            Yugi examined the orbs carefully. "Why not--?"

            "Just take the damn things out!" Malik's patience had run thin and he yanked out the orb. The remains of the doors had turned to ash and fell to the ground. "See?"

            Yugi pouted, he had that idea too. Giving a hefty sigh, he followed them through to the next stage as Tidus pulled out the next orb. Meeting a firewall was unexpected though. 

            After some moments trying to figure it out, they acquired an item and moved passed the firewall. The group enters pass the doors near the Chamber of the Fayth, where the Hymn is heard. Malik had lastly burst in a strange way. "Finally! Away from the tinkering crap sound and to better music!"

            Wakka walks up to them, waving his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

            "Whoa what, old man?" The blonde Egyptian gave him a blank carefree look.

            Tidus steps in. "It was Dona and that big musclehead man!"

            Lulu came forward, emotion of …..anger and fear?.....flickered in her red eyes. "Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!"

            "What consequences?" Tidus asked, as our duelists stared wide eyed.

            The Auroch's coach came up to explain. "She could be excommunicated!"

            Malik sticks a finger in his ear, then turns to Wakka. "Huh?" The rest of the Sennen holders fall to the ground in an anime style way.

            So now, they wait for Yuna. Malik was less annoyed here as the Hymn was more soothing, but still a bit uncomfortable; the dank room reminded him to much of the underground. Tidus impatiently paced, talking to Wakka a few times.

            Wakka just gave a small wave. "Just wait."

            "So, what's in there anyway?" The blitz player had to know some stuff.

            Also, the Sennen Rod holder had to too. "Yea, and why the hell is it taking to long? I'm tired."

            Ignoring Malik for a sec, which further annoyed him, Wakka and Lulu explained about the Fayth that resides inside. 

Moments later, Yuna emerges from the Chamber. Lulu, Wakka, and Tsuki runs up to her, while Tidus seem to fade into thought. _There was something I didn't tell anyone else that day. That song we heard there, in the temple... I knew it from my childhood. It was proof that Spira and Zanarkand were connected somehow. At least to me it was. Maybe that's why, suddenly, I felt like...I just wanted to go home. I tried to say something, to tell them. But the words wouldn't come._

As the party proceeds to move forward past the temple, Tidus stops a bit and Yuna approaches him, looking lightly concerned. "Are—are you okay?"

He looks at her. "I…I dunno…"

"What do you want to do?"

"To scream real loud." Yuna giggles, and Tidus screams. Everyone turns to look at him.

Malik gives him an odd stare. "He's crazy…"

"Not as crazy as you." Tsuki sniggered, and turned down the road to the forest.

"Hey!! What's that mean?!" 

"Don't act like you don't know!"

Before they had stepped out, the priest came up to greet farewell to the group. "I bid good luck M'lady Summoner and Summoner Yugi on your pilgrimages."

Well, just imagine the shock. Lulu and Wakka seemed surprised, and Kimahri is just silent as always. Malik breaks off laughing with Tsuki doing a little giggle, and Ryou giving a confused look. Tidus goes "huh?" and Yuna gazes at Yugi. "You are a summoner?"

The pharoah's hikari just blushed, muttering he wasn't a summoner.

They get to the port and prepares to board. Wakka seems excited to leave. "Off to Luca at last! The matches start as soon as we get there, so rest up on the way, ya?"

They aboard the S.S. Winno, and go forth towards Luca.

Night approaches the ship as the boat rocks towards Luca. Wakka gave Lulu a nod, they together walk to the upper part of the boat where they'll be alone to talk. Soon Yuna and Tidus argues with the Goers on the tournament. Yuna began to plea in a somewhat mad manner that Zanarkand existed. 

Zanarkand did existed…but only as a dream and ruins now, Tsuki came over. "Hey, don't act like you're all that!"

"Who're you?" Bickson seemed nefarious at names.

Before Graav can answer that it was the other idiot girl that believed in the Aurochs, she speaks for herself. "I'm Haku Tsuki! Summoness duelist extraordinaire!"

In one's mind, this added to some quick emotions of the other duelists dropping to the ground with a big 'HUH?!?!?' played at their thoughts, while the rest were puzzled. The Luca Goers gave a little whatever and left. Our 'summoness/ duelist extraodinaire' stuck her tongue out at them. "Just wait!"

The group splits up further, going to their own places to hang out themselves. Tidus strolls to the upper floor, only to notice before reaching the destination Lulu and Wakka talking. Lulu  turns facing him, little emotion flickering like a fading flame, not noticing Tidus nearby. "Well? Say something. You'll take responsibility?"   
  


"Relax! He's bound to know someone in Luca." The blitz coach sctratches his head, knowing not else what to say.  
 

"And if not?" The black mage gave him a piercing stare.  
            

"He could always join a blitz team." Avoiding her gaze, he continued. "Anyhow, it's better than just leaving him in Besaid!" 

"What? Just leaving him in Luca?" She gave a glare, which only faced the back of Wakka's head.  
  


All he did was rubbed his head, gazing up at the stars."What do you want me to do?"   
  


"Yuna wants to make him a guardian. Including the others too…"   
  


"Oh yeah, geez... There's that too, eh?" Wakka gave a little grimace.  
            

"And whose fault is that?" Her voice had hinted in an icy tone.  
            

"Not mine!" They were all quiet for some moment, until Wakka spoke in a soft guity tone. "It is mine, huh? Why do you think she wants to make Tidus a guardian, anyway?" 

"Because he's Sir Jecht's son."   
  


"Oh, right. Wait, you sure 'bout that? He's really Sir Jecht's son?"   
 

"It's hard to say, but Yuna seems to believe so."   
  


"Okay."  

This seem to have set Lulu off, in fact, it did. " 'Okay? Okay?' That's all you have to say?"   
  


"Well, yeah, I mean... He's gotta decide for himself, ya? Well, him and Yuna, I guess."   
  


She sighed. "You're right, for once."   
  


"Ahem!"  

"I wonder which is best... Lulu turns to Wakka. "Why don't you tell him he should?"   
  


"Should what?" He had his clueless face looking back at Lulu, who answered so simply.  
  


"Become Yuna's guardian."   
 

"Why me?"   
 

"Because Yuna can't."    
  


"Why not?"    
  


The mage just gave an exasperated groan. "He hates his father--what he was, what he did. Do you really think she can possibly say to him... 'I want you to be my guardian, like your father was to mine?'"    
  


He gives her a funny stare. "Aren't you being over-sensitive?" She gave another sigh. "All right, all right. I'll try talking to him after the tournament."    
  


"Be discreet."    
  


"I know. It's his decision. He doesn't like his father?"   
 

"Apparently. He told Yuna as much."   
  


"Hating your own father, huh? Sounds like a luxury to me. I don't even remember my parents. Can't say how I feel about 'em."  
  


She looks towards the ground, hiding the look on her face, though her voice gave way. "I...I was five then, so I remember mine a little."    
  


"Dammit!" He slams the ground. "Sin just takes everything away from us."

Tidus stops easdropping on the two, stopping briefly at the steps, when a voice called out. "You know, listening on a conversation like that's rude."

He turns to face past the steps to see on the other side waves of lavender, Tsuki peeked at him with golden eyes glistening in the moonlight. He smiles. "Aren't you doing the same?"

"Heh, well……." She sticks her tongue out at him. "Where's the proof?" With that she jumps onto the steps and runs up to greet Lulu and Wakka. He does a little laugh; Tsuki even appeared more childish than him.

Tidus climbs the stairs, later followed by Yugi and the few others who heard Tsuki's loud ranting. "PPPPPPPPlllllease, Lulu!"

She glares at Tsuki. "No."

"AAAAAAAAawwwww c'mon, I haven't tried black magic yet, and what better way is to learn from you?" The mage duelist continued bugging Lulu until she gave in. Though it came to the others unfair, since now they wanted to learn to. Mostly this came from Bakura and Malik. Ahhh…..trouble will ensue, wouldn't it? What awaits them as they draw nearer to Luca…?

-End of Chapter 8-

*Sorry, it took so long again, and this is short again! i_i I feel so sad………

*Remember, Darksephy, you get another wallpaper, unless you give the prize to another. If not, what's you're choice. 

*Remember everyone! Every tenth reviewer gets a wallpaper!

*Also vote on who would likely be in a Blitzball match, underwater game? Malik, Bakura, both, or none? Be reasonable.

*I'll try to update soon, but blast my evil teacher! .;;


	9. Chapter 9: Blame the Magic Luca Tourname...

A/N: Never fear because I am not dead, sorry for all the delays. Had so much work and stuff. It has been decide on who'll participate, hope no one is against my decision, but you'll see… By the way, for any Naruto fans, join my RP at . Please join and role-play!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Final Fantasy X, Teletubbies( for sure), and anything else copyrighted or so on, so forth.**

**FFX: Duelists' Fate**

**Chapter 9: Blame the Magic; Luca Tournament Coming Up!**

By KokoroHikaru

            Learning black magic was MUCH harder like this than the sphere grid, which all you do is press some buttons and what nots and you get that skill. But it had proven more difficult, nonetheless each of the duelists managed at least one element. Tsuki had learn water elemental, which kinda fits her and her ever changing mood. Malik, well, learn lightning….. matches his hair and possible shocking attitude? Well, he is an odd hikari. Bakura, might be obvious, but learned fire in place of Ryou who couldn't exactly master it himself. Yami, last but not least, got ice. A nice counteraction on Bakura, much to the tomb robber's disapproval.

            Come with magic is much responsibility, like the Sennen items……, but unlike it, this ability is not hidden…..

            "Hey, Bakura, if fire is weak against ice, that must mean you are weak against Yami. Kinda obvious don't cha think?" Malik smirks at the thief, looking considerably smug.

            "Hmph…. You're asking for it. I have no time for such fools." Bakura narrowed his eyes, and begins to walk away. Somehow he was feeling kinda strange, tired even… dammit, how he wished to leave this fantasy world. A bolt of lightning strucked near him, pulling Bakura out of his thoughts.

He stared at the fizzing wood panel where it struck, knowing who did it on a cloudless night. "Damn you Malik, what are you doing?!?!?!?" Temper gauge going up in some terms.

            "Just some fun, thought you do the same… Anyways, making you pissed is fun." Sniggering, the Egyptian casted another bolt missing Bakura now just by spare centimeters.

            Snarling, he conjured a fireball, a very big fireball, and threw it hard at Malik. "You'll pay for your stupidity!!"

            Seeing the large ball of flames coming at him, Malik dodged aside… but his hair caught on hair a bit. "Dah! It was only a joke, I didn't exactly aim at you!!" Trying to pat the fire out, he got some assistance from Tsuki who drenched him with water. "Gee, thanks." *Soaking wet*

            More fireballs came hurling down, each had Malik jumping around. "I said it was only a joke!! Can't you take a joke, you baka!??!"

            Yami looked on, slightly amused. "I doubt so, this is the TOMB ROBBER we are talking about."

            "Yeah, I gotta agree with Yami." Tsuki waved her hand. "Don't piss him off like that when he's that moody. But I think we should stop him before Malik's fried turkey."

            "Uh huh….. so I'll handle Bakura and you—."

            Poor Yami never finished that sentence. Malik had finally gotten to his feet and retaliated with a lightning ball in his place. Sadly, his aim was off and Bakura dodged with ease. But the electrical orb flew at the other two duelists, singeing their hairs. "Hey watch it!!"

            Lulu grimaced, shaking her head in her hand. "Why, why did I give in?"

            "Er……. You're getting soft?" Wakka said and received an evil glare from Lulu. "What? Geez…"

            It became a battle of Bakura vs. Malik vs. Yami and Tsuki. First with elements they just learned until… Yami got kinda mad. "That's it! I'm taking you all by force with this! Celtic Guardian!" He pulls out a card, summoning it to this plane.

            The Earth monster struck at a shocked Bakura. "Damn Pharoah! Why you pull them out??!!??!! Gr…. Fine, you want it that way?!" He too slips out some cards, his Millennium Ring glowing along. "Earl of Demise and I'll equip it with this, Axe of Despair! Attack his pathetic Guardian!" He does a little psychotic laugh as he watches his Earl destroy Yami's monster.

            Tsuki looks at them strangely… "A duel?"

            Malik stops momentarily. "Um… they are gonna get off hands aren't they?"

            "I think so, just hope no 'Penalty Game'."

            Wakka and Lulu look amazed, now join by Tidus and Yuna. Yuna is the first to speak, but in a small voice. "Are…. Those aeons? I've never knew there were so many then."

            "I wouldn't be so sure. I've never seen or heard of these ones before." Lulu watched intently to the fight. Other people on the ship began to too.

            Tsuki glanced over to them; the party was getting suspicious. "Let me explain; these are 'special unique aeons' that only people of ours can summon, quite limited. We are also secretive in these abilities, since they are only to help with small things and not against Sin.

            Now back to the duel, while Tsuki explains to them, Yami had counteracted with Bakura. "Not so fast! I play Reverse Trap." This depletes Earl's attack power, in which the Celtic Guardian gashed through, dispersing the thief's monster. "You can never win against me, now stop this foolishness and fighting."

            "No way, Pharoah. You mess with my monsters, you mess with me, and you will pay." He gives Yami a malicious stare.

            The Sennen Rod holder seeing an opportunity to get at Bakura, conjured up a few lightning balls. "Heh heh."

            Next are these confusing chain of events. The three, sensing danger, tried to react quickly to it. Yami and Bakura called out on an attack for their monsters to destroy the other. With that, the tombrobber had brought forth some more fireballs. Both Bakura and Malik threw them at each other. Tsuki, attempting to stop them from hurting one another, cast a water wall between the attacks. This caused smoke to form and cover the field. And the impact of the three elements effected into an explosion in the smoke, sending sparks and water everywhere. Yami had brought out some ice elemental, thinking at first Bakura was gonna attack him, and threw them blindly into the smoldering fog.

            As the smoke cleared, Tsuki was still standing next to Wakka and the others, twitching slightly from the sparks. The Egyptian and thief stood still, winching from the pain and panting faintly. Yami stood at a distance unharmed, such luck. 

            Tidus looked over at the damage… some stuff thrown array and some scorched items. People looked frightened at the incident. "What was that?"

            "Hey, over here!" Wakka waved his hand, gesturing them forth. "Got some people hurt here!"

            Yuna had rushed quickly over, performing white magic, but it wasn't enough. This would take more recovering time. "Wakka, I'm sorry, but they'll be out for awhile. This means the Blitz tournament…"

            "I see…. But who will take their spots! Tidus isn't enough, we'll get disqualified. Maybe we'll have to forfeit." The blitz coach droopped his head. Some of the Aurochs tried to comfort him. Even the ones that were injured.

            Tsuki then spoke up. "I know! You need two more players only. Malik and Bakura can take the spots!"

            Those two looked at her in disbelief. "Wha?!?!?!"

            "Hey, you owe him for hurting his teammates, not letting them play in the tourney, and nearly destroying the ship!!" She punches them on the shoulders. "You're gonna blitz in repent!"

            "Fine, fine."

            "Ok, I'll teach you the basics. Wakka and Tidus will do the rest." 

            Wakka looks in disbelief too. "They are the replacements?? But, but…"

            "Don't worry! They can play, just need to know how." She gives a thumbs up. 

            After the four of the duelists dispute, Tidus broke away. He comes across a blitzball. His thoughts wander back…..

            ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~  ~~  ~ ~

            A chibi Tidus is seen in the flashback, trying to kick the blitzball, but fails too and falls. Standing up, Tidus sees his dad approach him.

            He sniggers at the boy. "Well, well, trying to follow in my footsteps, are you? I usually charge for lessons, you know... That shot is done... like this!" Doing some hits to the ball, and a high-flying twirly technique, Jecht does an awesome kick to the ball. "You can't do it, kid. But don't worry, my boy. You're not the only one. No one else can do it. I'm the best!"

            ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            "Hmph." The Zanarkand player tries it out, trying to focus on it and clear his mind of his father's taunts. He kicks the ball at the pole, then smacked it once again there, making it go into the air. Tidus jumped into the air too, doing some kind of spin and lastly kicked the ball, which zoomed out into the sea. He snorted. "The best? Yeah right!"

"Whoa! What's that called?" Wakka looks in amazement, forgetting the incident and stare.

"Doesn't have a name. Anyone can do it if they try."

"Show us one more time, ya?" 

Tidus does it once more with the Aurochs stepping aside. He looks back to see Yuna there who waves at him. Doing the trick once more, the Aurochs running to the front of the boat. Tidus walks up to Yuna. In the background, the Aurochs are attempting the shot.

"That was the Jecht Shot, wasn't it?" Yuna smiles at him.

"How do you know that?" He gives her a funny look.

"Sir Jecht showed it to me when I was a child. He called it the 'Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III.'"

"Stupid name, huh?" He leans against the rail, slightly glum. "You know what? There is no Mark I or Mark II, you know? My old man said the name Mark III was just something to hook the crowd. He said they'd come back every night expecting to see Mark I and Mark II. And, they really did come back. I used to get so mad." Yuna gives a small giggle, while Tidus droops his head. After awhile, Tidus spoke up again. "Is he alive, you think?"

"I don't know. But, Sir Jecht was my father's guardian."

"So he's famous here, too?"

"Yes." Talking softly, she continued. "So if anything happened to him, I should think word would get around fast."

"Uh-huh."

"What would you do if you found him?" Curiosity getting the best of her, and she needed to know. 

"Who knows? I thought he died ten years ago. Well... I'd probably just smack him one. And does a punch in the air. "After everything he put Mom and me through. And because he was famous, I was always...Well, you should know, Yuna. Your father's famous, too. Everyone in Spira knows him, right? Ain't it tough?"

"It is hard to follow in his footsteps as a summoner." She hangs her head a bit, clutching her hands in a nervous fashion. 

"Sure."

"But the honor of having a father like him surpasses all that, I think." 

"Well, there wasn't much to honor about my old man, that's for sure." He presented a small snort.

"You shouldn't say that about your father!" 

"I got the right!" 

Retaliating, she backs away softly again. "I guess you do."

Tidus gets hit by the Blitzball. "Ow!" He turns toward the Aurochs.

"Show me that move again!" Wakka said.

"Yo!" Tidus goes over. _I didn't think my old man would come to Luca. He never did like watching other people play. But I couldn't help feeling something bad was gonna happen. And these feelings of mine are usually right. Sure, I had told Wakka I'd help him win the tournament. But I wasn't sure I had it in me to play at all anymore._

As it got darker, each player retires for a rest.

***

            After the night…..

            Yugi woke up with a yawn, aching. Tsuki was looking out at the city before their eyes.

            Tidus had stood up on the rail, holding onto the rope. "Wow." Luca was big with people filling up everywhere in its streets. Buildings glinting silverfish gray situated tall with signs of rainbow colors hung ubiquitously. Balloons and small aircrafts like hot air ballons circled overhead.

            Entering the dock, Malik gave a cheer. "Yah! Off the boat!"

            "You're just saying that cause you avoided paying the damages on the boat." Tidus said, laughing at him.

            "No, I was kinda feeling seasick." He peers around. "Wow, this place is huge! How come the other cities were small?"

            The black mage stepped forth. "Because it is dangerous to have lots of people in one area, where Sin can attack." Luca is big because of Blitzball, the only thing that gets people's minds away from the thought of Sin."

            "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tidus cheered, motioning them onward.

            "Wait. I heard Maester Mika's coming, we should first meet them." Lulu tells them to head towards the other dock.

            After Tidus had cause some ruckus with the Goers, they proceeded towards dock 3, where the Maester was coming off of. He gets slightly impatient. "So, um, what now?"

            "Meeting Maester Mika, that's what!" Yuna looked cheery at  the thought.

            "Um, Maester? What?"

            Lulu once again explained. "Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester."

            "Should the old man be retired?" Malik interrupted.

            "Mine your mouth!" Wakka slaps him upside the head, making the Egyptian curse and mumble, rubbing his head.

            "I don't see anything special about the old dude…" Malik follows them, towards a bustling crowd. Several people had gotten off the boat, now followed by a spiky blue haired man. After some introduction and reluctance of bowing down to the maetsers, the group found out that the blue haired guy was Maestor Seymour Guado, the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who had died. The other master was Mika who was a withering old man. As Mika and his assossciates leave, Seymour peers at Yuna before departing too.

            "Hmph, I don't like him." Tsuki glares at his back. "Well, I'm gonna do something before the tourney so you two practice the game." She points at Malik and Bakura, then leaves on her own to the city. Wakka, Bakura and Malik reluctantly, and the Aurochs go on their way. So the group splits……

-End of Chapter 9-

*Sorry, I didn't reply to the reviews this time, but thanks!

*Darksephy-taking awhile for wallpaper so sorry for stall.

*Wallpapers are now picked by me from now on, since my time is more limited with finals coming.

*I apologize for all delays. ^^;


	10. Chapter 10: Bleh, Bad Day

wince Sorry again for the LONG delay, was drawing a lot, most inspirational at the moment for it. ; Plus the fact I went to Asia….and no access to these files since I couldn't e-mail it to myself since my monitor killed itself before I went… then finally now got a replacement and the typity type type. Hopefully the chapter would still be enjoyable.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Final Fantasy X, Teletubbies( for sure), and anything else copyrighted or so on, so forth.**

**FFX: Duelists' Fate**

**Chapter 10: Bleh, Bad Day…**

By KokoroHikaru

Finding out they were playing the Al Bhed Psyches first, all of the Aurochs were cheery. Only Malik and Bakura seem dreary of the whole thing, that and with Tidus trying to explain the game. Finally, the tomb robber had enough. "Listen here, _Te-dus_, I don't care about these rules. It's amazing I'm even playing…" He ponders a moment, confused. "How the heck did I get into this?!?!?"

"Ahem, we kinda injured the players…" Malik pointed out.

"Oh. But why repent, that's not _MY_ job."

The Egyptian boy pushed him. "Che, you're not getting away… you know how Tsuki will get back. Plus I'm not gonna do this alone!"

"Well, I'm not following the damn rules! I'll steal that ball and peg it at someone pass the goal for all I care."

Tidus looks funny at them, doing a little sweatdrop. "Actually, that's allowed. You can tackle the person for it, your opponent that is…"

His eyes sparked with new interest. "Really, eh? So we have quite a lot of privileges in this?" He turned to Malik, who gave him an acknowledging smirk; oh, the possibilities! Readers should know what these two are up to; if they were dragged into something, there should be so fun, ne?

Suddenly the door opens and Yuna and Lulu pop in. The summoner went first in quickly. "There you are! Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a café!"

Tidus looks blankly at her in confusion. "Au-Auron?"

"Yes, Sir Auron! Let's go find him." She drags him out. A bit brisky for Yuna, possibly happy at the thought of seeing one of her father's guardians again.

That was when Wakka yelled out. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon! C-Come back quick, ya?"

"Of course! Hey, I'll be back!"

"Yeah, see ya, leave us with the stressed-out red-head…" Malik grumbles, waving bye.

Wakka turns to him. "What?!"

"Relax, yeesh! Stressing out won't let us win."

"See ya!" Yugi yelled. "I'm going with them."

Tidus looks at him. "Uh huh… The more, the merrier I guess… let's go!"

Leaving out the door, they began their search… with Tidus thinking back a bit… _It didn't even occur to me to think that the Auron Yuna was talking about... and the one that I knew from Zanarkand could be two different people. I don't know why, but I knew it was the same guy. I knew it was the same Auron._

Tidus runs to catch up, but sees two Al Bhed next to him along the way. They were talking among themselves. "Y myto summoner! Fa sicd nabund."

"Hey! Al Bhed Psyches, right? Some Al Bhed saved me the other day, and... This girl Rikku gave me food and... Tidus said, but they remain silent. "Uh... You don't understand me, do you?" More silence... you could almost hear the crickets chirp, if there were any in Luca in the middle of the day. "Uh, anyway... If you meet Rikku, tell her thanks for me. Oh, and as for the first game? May the best team win!"

Reaching outside, Yuna was having difficulties going through the crowd, when at last escaping, the summoner peered around. "I hope we don't get separated…"

"Nah, I'm sure we won't, but maybe some kind of signal?" Yugi suggest, slightly brooding over the fact he might get lost from his height.

Tidus catches their attention. "I know!" He puts his finger in his mouth and whistles.

She looks at him perplexed. "What was that?"

"In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on blitz players." He whistles again to show her. "You try it, too! But your fingers in your mouth like this." Tidus shows how to.

Yugi watches silently as Yuna tries. She looks somewhat confused again. "Like… this?"

"Uh-uh, not like that, like this." He shows her how again. "Then, you just blow. C'mon." The summoness tries, but fails twice, except accomplishing a raspberry.

She frowns. "It's not working…"

"Practice!" Yugi and Tidus kind of do a unison.

"Hey, use that if we get separated. Then I'll come running, okay?" He looks around. "Well, guess we should just stick together, then, till you can do it?"

Entering into the city, they gazed around. The pharaoh's hikari looks wide-eyed at the scene, where flags wavered in the sky and people walked busily around town, though acted very relaxed yet excited. "Wow, this place is so huge and cool!"

"Yea… but I thought all towns were small—you know, like Besaid and Kilika." The blitz player looked around, enjoying the site.

"Well, Luca is the second largest city in Spira, but no city really is bigger than this… that's because when people gather… Sin appears…"

Yugi cocked his head. "So does that mean Luca is safe somehow?"

"No… just protected because Blitzball is here, and that is the only thing that let us escape this reality, something that gets us away, you know. Spira is short on fun these days. Well, is Zanarkand like this, too?"

He thinks a moment. "There're buildings, all tall and cramped together."

"They must be so tall, don't you get dizzy?!"

"Hahahhah, let's go find Auron!" After searching around and ending up in their last hope place (the café), he sighs in disappointment. "He's not here."

"Dahhh…" The little star-head boy sat down at the nearby stool, frustrated at the long search. He pouted, for once was hoping to explore the city in relaxation. Not a moment's peace… Nonetheless, Yami had engaged him in a mind link conversation over tactics to get through Spira, even though he didn't know the layout. Either way, the pharaoh had some ideas, which Yugi were surprise, they could actually work! Maybe it's Yugi's game knowledge he benefits from or the reason of his worth of title as King of Games. Nonetheless… _Wow, he must be REALLY bored…_

Feeling a slightly intense glare at him somehow, Yugi knew what had happened. _I heard that, Aibou…_

_Heheh__._ Yugi is struck out of his thoughts by the gruff sounds right of him. Glancing over, the small duelist sees Kimahri stand next to two other Ronso's who were gray and much bigger than him along with complete horns. They seem to be bullying the blue Ronso. Yenke and Biran push him, asking why he wasn't talking.

Tidus came in mid way. "Give them one, Kimahri!"

Yugi too interfered, soon getting a questioning look fro the Ronsos. "Eh? What is this thing (referring to Yugi, probably due to his height. The sad short jokes…I apologize)?"

"Hey! I'm about 15 here! Don't treat me like a kid!!" He pouts, hearing Yami chuckle from the repetitive phrases.

Well, either way, Yenke chuckled which called upon him an uppercut from Kimahri. People gasped; Tidus and Yugi gave a cheer, though the waitress wasn't too pleased. "Take it outside, ya hear? The game's starting!"

"Dah, the game!" Tidus yells as Kimahri gets a punch from Biran. People had turn to the screen of which the Blitz game was viewed on. The master, Mika, is on there, about to speak when Kimahri and Biran still give one another a stare down with Yenke still on the ground. "Today, on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here... to participate on this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength." Seymour comes into view on the crystal television on Mika's left. "These entire fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today. Such is the nature of this contest. Let us, the spectators, play our role accordingly. Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the valor of the defeated. Contestants, may Yevon be with you." With a prayer gesture, the stadium field ball begins to fill with water. The Auroches and Al Bhed Psyches get positioned.

As gatherers cheered on, Yugi had looked around the bar sensing something wrong. Yami felt it to, like impending calamity just waiting to happen. Turning to his blitz friend, Yugi tugged his sleeve. "Hey, don't you feel like we're missing someone, Tidus?"

The thought struck at him like a bolt. In a dash he screamed. "Kimahri! Yuna's gone!" The Ronso turned, then got caught unaware by his opponent. But either way, the three rushed outside the café. They looked about frantically for her.

Lulu comes out, looking freaked out. "Where in Spira have you been?!"

Tidus jumps back with an "EH?"

"Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches. In exchange for her safe return, they want the Auroches to lose."

"What?!"

"If they're only blitzball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic. But we shouldn't take chances. Let's go get her." Lulu takes a step, but stops and faces Yugi. "Your friends… they said something interesting too… we don't know much about you four, but ….. eh, nevermind, this isn't the time…"

"I'm going too! This will be no problem! They're telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they needed to! I mean, how good a team can they be?"

"Wakka said the same thing. He'll take care of the game. We should go get Yuna. The Al Bhed boat is in dock 4. Let's go."

Arriving at that dock, mechanical creatures jumped forth, blocking the passage. Yugi sighs. "Oh, great…"

Meanwhile in the Sphere Bowl….

Malik's eye caught sight of the swirly-colored ball in the hands of a green clad player who was at least 20 feet away from him. _Aw, great… _Besides the feeling of being thoroughly soaked from head to toe, his lungs burnt numbly from long extension on lack of air and his target was that far from him! In a try, the Egyptian made a swift drive towards the opposition and at same time wasting not a single worthless movement.

One of the Aurochs tackled hard at the ball holder, and this had given Malik a chance because of the stall. In a water dash of the blind, he collided in with his target or so he thought. It was a painful thump, and he gave a tug, hoping it was the ball. But it was stringy… stringy like hair.

After hearing a small gurgle, Malik opened his eyes and once again hoped for the best. White hair. It was white hair… long white hair and that meant one thing: _I'm dead…_There was a tap on his shoulder, Malik turn to see Bakura was there glaring. The thief's eyes burnt with pure malice giving a light vivid glow of red. His lips changed to a snarl with hand nursing bruising head… as if the collision didn't do enough damage.

Bakura made a lunge at Malik with full force, despite the fact that he managed to dodge unscathed. This made the Ring holder even madder and people aware of the matter at hand. The game stopped with the announcers crack jokes and taunting the Besaid players of the certain two players' behavior. Then a certain curiosity-attracting cloud began to form in the water, getting more attention and doubt from watchers. Wakka immediately called a timeout, and before Bakura did any real damage, the blonde boy managed to drag him out into the locker room.

Well, imaginable it is to visualize the 'conversation' between Malik and Bakura with the taunting and refusal… Well, at least to a point enough that Wakka so bravely stopped them. Though amazing enough Bakura didn't rip off someone's head at that point, yet he did caution Malik pretty kindly about something after the tournament.

Yami gave a brief sigh, they had gotten past the mechanical pesks. Now peering up at the screen, they review the current game. The game had commenced once again, managing now to a score of 2-2. One of the announcer, Bobba kept up-to-date news on the Blitzing. "The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense, folks!" Wakka catches the ball, but three oppositions dives at him in his position, forcing him to drop the ball. One of the new Aurochs, Malik to be more accurate, swept right beneath capturing the ball. "Ow! He'll feel that one in the morning! But the newbie Malik here has pulled an excellent stunt!"

Jimma, the other announcer, jumps up and retorts. "the referee doesn't call the foul! Wakka's taking a real beating out there."

Back with the rescue team, Tidus cheers on. "Still in there!"

The black mage glares at the screen. "He won't last. Wakka's like that."

"Ouch."

"Um… I think we should get going." Looking out past them to the boat, the pharaoh pointed towards there. Moving to it, the four stepped onto the deck and now a weird gigantic metal…er, thingy is placed right in front (something apparently ancient salvaged by the Al Bhed, the Obliterator). Position themselves ready for battle, Yami eyes the odd machinery on his right, which resembled a large grappling machina. _Hm__…wonder what this does?_ Truth be told, he was tired. Tired from summoning creature after creature, plus dodging direct attacks from those blasted mechs. _Dah__, I need another weapon…_

While Tidus tries to fend of the metallic monster with his sword and Lulu casts lightning magic at it, Yami skims over to the grappling machine. It seemed to have some other purpose useful to this battle. I mean A GRAPPLING MACHINE. "Lulu?"

"Er…what?" In a way to say, a bad time to really ask questions when fighting a boss, but Lulu simple dodged an attack giving some stall time to answer it.

"How do you work this thing?" Yami points at the contraption.

"Um….. I don't know!" Snapping at him with impatience while fending off the giant walking UFO with a spell and avoiding it before it squashed her.

Tidus gives a wave, catching the pharaoh's attention. "A switch!"

"Ah." The spiky-head dark searched quickly for a switch. There it was, right on the panel, touch screen apparently. Half confused he solved it by pressing bunches of buttons and later an 'ON' button. But the crane just gave a sputter and died. Yami tries it again, but no luck just a sputter. Getting mad, he does what he sees Yugi and the guys do, slam on it and kicks it… yet forgets about the terrible foot pain it caused for the others. Nursing his own foot, he brings out a Kuriboh. He commands it to get Lulu's attention again as he trips past and evade the Obliterator when it targets him.

Contently destroying the machine piece by piece, but the long delayful fight makes her ever impatient due to the fact they need to rescue Yuna. All of a sudden, a tap from behind. An ambush?! The black sorceress tosses her stuffed moogle head-on with the assailant, tackling the creature down. Though the 'assailant was a poor furry brown thing. Kuriboh lies on the ground, dazed with Yami looking agasped. "Heh, oops."

"HEY! What's that for?! Attacking my monster?! It's on our side!"

"Well, it shouldn't have come from behind!! Now why is it there anyway?!"

"I wanted it to ask you if you could help!! I can't turn it on!!"

Tidus growled. "Will you two stop fighting each other and fight this thing here?!?!?!? We're in the middle of a BATTLE!!!"

"Fine…" Lulu gave a small scoff and sends a bolt at the gantry which sparked a bit at Yami's feet.

"Are you trying to challenge me, Lulu?!" All he receive was an unfriendly gesture from her mog. Grumbling h was the machine as it sparked too but slightly back to life… it moved a bit… like electricity. Electricity to power its engine. _Ah, I see! Sorry Kuriboh, but sacrificing you for Summon Skull! _"You know what to do, give that contraption a Lightning Strike!"

The crane gave another sputter with Yami frowning at it. It should work, shouldn't it? Lulu helped with another lightning bolt, but just another sputter. Yami growled. "Dammit!" He kicks the machine. Again nursing his foot, the grappling mech burst to life with a sputter and now roar of a running engine. "Oh my God… it's working!! Er… now what do I do?" Pressing random button, the intrigued pharaoh administered the crane to catch onto the Obliterator. _Interesting… this thing can hold up the whole machine enemy! _At least it did until the bottom half of the Obliterator fell down and Yami dumped the top half into the sea. "Oops…"

"Hahahaha… well Yugi, at least you did pretty good damage to it." Tidus slaps him on the back.

"Um… watch out."

"Eh?" Yami ducked down, dragging Tidus with him as a metal piece flew right over where the blitz player's head was. The door swung open as Kimahri dealt the final blow, and Yuna stepped out. The Al Bhed watch guard slumps down unconscious.

Lulu ruffled her dress, a small spark of relief washed over her. "I hope you hurt them."

"A little." Yuna smiles innocently, turning her head to glance at Tidus who looks around the boat. "What is it?"

He rubs his head thoughtfully. "There were these Al Bhed that saved my life when I first came to Spira. They took me on their ship, even gave me food. I was kinda hoping this was the same ship. But it's not. I wonder if they're all gone…"

"What happened?" Yuna asked, interest growing.

"Sin came up near us. I made it out okay, but I don't know what happened to their ship."

"Um, was there anyone called Cid on that ship?"

He shrugs, eyeing Yuna. Why all the questions… "I don't know. They were all speaking that Al Bhed language."

"I see..." She hangs her head a bit.

"So who's Cid?"

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him."

"Wait. That means you're Al Bhed, too, Yuna?"

"On my mother's side, yes. Cid is my mother's brother. He became distant after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help."

"You're worried he was...?"

Yami gave a wave of hands. "Wait, wait. What's so surprising with Al Bheds?"

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage. The thing about Wakka--he never had much love for the Al Bhed." Lulu pressured, giving them a stern look.

"Why?" He gives her I-use-to-be-pharaoh glare.

Tidus looks wide-eyed. "Whoa! I gotta tell Wakka!"

Lulu gave an even sterner glare, almost ready to tear their heads off. "I thought I told you not to tell Wakka!"

Yuna jumps in, looking worried. "The game!"

"OH!" She casts a fire spell into the sky, sending a bright light into the sky. This catches Wakka's attention during the last half of the game.

Wakka gave a gesture with the announcer Bobba looking on intently. "Thirty seconds left... The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive! A long pass from Letty to Wakka! ...It goes through! ...He shoots! …Gooooooal! And only two secs to spare! Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match, 3-2!"

Tidus jumps up, eyes still on the screen. "We won!!"

"We did it! We're in the finals!!" Yuna shouted.

"Can't believe they actually won with Malik and the baka thief in there…" Yami sniggered.

"Not the most...graceful win. If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing." Lulu huffed.

Tidus turns to her. "Hey, aren't you being a little unfair?"

"Excuse me?" The dark mage cocked her brows, eyes blazed like fire.

"I know I could never take Chappu's place. You're the one who told Wakka that, right, Lulu? And I don't think Wakka would ever try to take Chappu's pl—."

"You don't want to finish that sentence." She narrowed her eyes then turned.

Arriving at the locker rooms, the Aurochs gather around their injured coach. Muttering and wondering, they talk to him, seeing if he was up for the next game against the Goers. Wakka picks up the ball, but immediately drops it and falls back onto the bench, lying down.

The door opens, with a familiar figure stopping the ball with his foot and pops it into the air. "Miss me?" Tidus passes the projectile to Datto. The rest came in.

Datto and Letty cheered happily with Yuna back. Yuna continued apologizing, feeling guilty about Wakka being injured. Wakka sighed. "How could you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?"

Tidus pats him on the shoulder. "Hey, let it go."

Malik cracks up laughing silently. "Like he could after that pummel they gave him…" More snickering from him, and a punch from Yami.

"Don't go near Al Bhed any more, okay? They're trouble." Wakka said. "Now… game starts soon…"

Swiftly and without warning, Yugi had taken control. He looked around nervously. "Huh, where's Tsuki? It's about to be the final round, but she's not here…"

Malik grimaced. "Yeah……. Where the hell is she? Is she having fun without us?!"

"Maybe she's kidnapped too… good riddance." Bakura laugh lightly, not his usually insane one.

Yugi frowned. "That's not a nice thing to say, she could be in trouble. PLUS, she knows the game, remember?"

"Good point shorty, seems like you're good for something besides a host. She'd better not die yet, that Tsuki." He frowned.

The little hikaru glared at him, pushing aside the shorty comment again. "And besides…. I have some kind of terrible feeling something unexpected is about to happen…"

The Egyptian boy gave a funny look. "Those things? Well, can't be good… neeeeehh…." _Probably Bakura gonna kill this next game, man am I tired._

-End of Chapter 10- 

_Shifting waters…and souls of the restless_

_An unknown figure appears, changing the course of the game_

_Could the appearances of these Duelists change the written Fate?_

Chapter 11: Ambush! Unexpected Foe!


	11. Chapter 11: Ambushed! Unexpected Foe!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Final Fantasy X, Teletubbies( for sure), and anything else copyrighted or so on, so forth.**

**FFX: Duelists' Fate**

**Chapter 11: Ambush! Unexpected Foe!**

By KokoroHikaru

A/N: Wow, how long? Nearly over a year? I ask for pardon, but I hope this does make up for the lost time and for anyone who is waiting. I can't guarantee another update soon, but I will try if anyone is still reading. . ;

Outside the locker room, Yuna had a brief chat with Tidus, and with a nod went off to the stands with Kimahri following her. Alone in the corridors, Tidus returns into the locker room, strolling right next to Wakka who sits up. "Game starts soon, no time for warm-ups."

"Lemme at 'em!" Tidus gave a cheery jab to the air with Malik giving him a dull gaze.

"I don't see why you're so hyped up on this. Playing this game is a pain!" He gives a low groan, stretching his aching back from the mass of tackles he had received.

Bakura gave a scoff, twirling his lock of hair in boredom. "I don't see what you have to complain about, bakana… pulling out a teamate's hair from sheer blindness. You surely ask for death by my hand, don't you? Luckily for you, I don't want to dirty them on such pathetic waste."

"WHAT! You're asking for it!" With a lunge, Malik flies towards Bakura, who in turn, gathered mana in his hand, pulling together a red ember.

Yugi groaned, then cast a glance at what Bakura was doing. "Oh no, not again!"

The Egyptian opened his eyes wide, half way in flight… there was no stopping a lunge, even when the crazed thief held a fireball in his hand, or more accurately hovering upon his palm. The tombrobber's face was clear, malicious intent and one of his most sinister grins plastered on his mouth. His teeth gleamed as he cautiously whispered. "Foolish mortals. Now payback."

Fixated to get revenge on Malik, Yami Bakura was about to launch his attack, when unfortunately for him, Tidus interfered with a tackle. This threw Bakura off, cursing to his little ol' self. "Stupid meddling mortals… why do they always do this… bothering… gah…."

Getting up after crashing himself past them, the Ishtal stood up, grinning nervously. "Hehehe thanks Tidus. Bakura here just likes messing around… though with this new technique, he's just rearing to test it…(mutters) and kill someone with it. Almost lost my face for crying out loud…"

Soon the room grows quiet, tension soon stirring for the ill quiet thinking over each member. The original players of the Aurochs sit around in utter silence, each trying to mentally encourage themselves and their mates. Yugi sat down, twittling his fingers on his pendant, next to Malik who gazed dully at his hand and even to the pacing whitehead to the speck on the ceiling.

For the thief, he was nervous which he denied to himself to admit. His lighter half acknowledged it but remained silent. It was a matter of trust between the two; they made no signs to deal with the past, but had agreed silently on a mutual bond of working together in their own ways. The two could switch body time usage, Ryou at time still able to see what happens, though only when his Yami was in the mood. Bakura had settled down from his plots, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to stop attempts. It's just for now, and the two knew it. It's just the dreaded suspense 'til next time.

Nonetheless Ryou was interested at what was ticking the robber off, as he paced so irritably around, mentally mumbling to himself. Bakura noticed it though and quickly threw of his Hikaru's gaze with daggers. He broke off his tempo, and leaned against a wall. The whole tournament was just pissing him off further. _Bah, stupid… it's just a game, but why is there some kind of bad feeling I'm getting? Aren't I'm the one suppose to reek this fear among others, and not myself? Or is there someone who will do that to me in this world?_ He growled at the thought. _Hmph! Just wait until they meet me…Ugh, I'm saying that too much now…_

The Egyptian blonde raised his head to look at his friend whose twisted smile rose into a vampiric smirk. He was plotting something, wasn't he? Or maybe it was just his paranoia. Malik sighed, thinking of the final match. Those pre-jitter things, but no cheating or using items here. _Damn, this is what I get for that folly crap on becoming too dependent on these items. We SHOULD do fine right? Right? Well the sennen rod is helping me in breathing underwater, but that's pretty much… but could thing's get out of hand? _His eyes glanced over to Bakura who returned the gesture with an unclear view, making Malik shiver. _Ok…_ This will just have to be a thing of chance then.

Soon the scene changes with Yugi and Yuna leaving for the stands with Kimahri following. Tidus walks up to Wakka, who sits up, getting the other two's attention. "The game starts soon. No time for warm-ups. Ready?"

"Lemme at 'em." He said with a funky cheer.

"All right!" The captain stands up, being followed by Malik who had a perplexed feeling. "I got something to tell you boys. After this game... I'm retiring. I promised myself this would be my last tournament. Win or lose, I'm quitting blitzball. But you know... Since we're here, we might as well win!"

"Dddddduuuuuhhhhh, you ALWAYS gotta go out with a bang, right Bakura?" Malik said with a smirk as Bakura only mumbled and scoffed.

"Yeah!" Were the Aurochs' cheer. Botta, however, came to a though and asked, "A-Am I on the bench?"

Wakka only shook his head, placing a hand on the blonde blitz player's shoulder. "I'm warming the bench. He's taking my place." His eyes turned to each player, hair as ever fluffed up and orange. "All right, boys, let's win this one! Let's make the Goers goners!"

Tidus whooped with a jab of his fist. "Let's blitz!"

Only Malik and Bakura gave a hefty sputter. "Easy for you to say!"

In a brief moment, Lulu and Wakka were talking. Mostly the blage mage talking, then catching the tired Wakka as he nearly fell. "You really gave it your all, didn't you?"

Briefly outside the dressing room were the blitzers with Bakura absolutely refusing to join their cheers. Malik only laughed at him, trying to pestering him to join it. Tidus was still doing his co-captain like thing. "All right, boys, what're we gonna do?"

"Win!" With a jab in the air by the Aurochs.

Pestering more, Malik ushered Bakura, again and again. "C'mon, just say it as if it's one of your psychotic speeches."

He narrowed his eyes, maliciously at the blonde, but that kid just doesn't give up. "C'mon, Bakura… what're we gonna do?"

His lips came to a smirk as the thief laugh, annoying the Egyptian. "Kick ass… preferably yours when there's chance."

"Such a riot…" He replied sarcastically.

The screen fades as the announcers appear, crowds cheering as a red figure passes the stands. Bobba expressed the shock of the last game, waving his hands at the event to come to this. "But who could have imagined... A championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against... the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!" The red-cloaked man took a seat.

Jimma smiled. "This looks like history in the making, Bobba." The waters in the sphere churned, the players all make their entrance. Both the Goers and Aurochs. Bickson meet face-to-face with Tidus who is between his two forwards, which the Goers know as the odd dressed kids. The Goer leader laughs while the other side glares at him. Bickson lends out his hand for a handshake, which Tidus took up, but immediately withdrew as the handshake from the man became an attempted punch.

Bobba gave a snort, watching the scene. "They're already going at it, folks! The Goers are taunting the Aurochs!" The blare sounded with the ball launched up. "And there they go, with the Goers take the initiative!"

He was immediately followed into a pincher attack by the three heads on the Besaid team. Bakura came at him first with a swinging momentum, connecting his shoulder and elbow to the neck of his victim. The Goer was surprised, and the pain caused him to drop the ball which he got mad about, evident on his face. Tidus swam up as Malik swoop under to grab the ball, and with a swim passed it across the globe to his fellow player on the other side. Through a small knit series of passes, the ball came to the original Zanarkand player who came to his signature goal shot.

A gasp ran throughout the crowds soon followed with a humungous cheer. Bobba lurches back, "SCORE! Hahaha, can you believe that! A sudden comeback this year… geez, but even now the Goers shouldn't underestimate them, eh?"

Jimma only chuckled back to his partner. "Well, seems so, doesn't it? Maybe it's the three new fellas there. Or this is just a lucky little shot, but hey, as one just said, possibly 'history in the making.'"

The screen changes, 1-0 with the Aurochs in the lead. The ball is zoomed up into the air again, Bickson getting it again. He dives off onto the side, running into Malik who gives an impressive lunge at the man. But the Goer ducks and partially dodges; managing to keep his hands to the ball and continues on. Before running into more trouble, he sends it to a neighboring teammate. Unfortunately for that person came face-to-face with Bakura and Botta. He gave a rush through Botta managing the ball still. The player hesitated at the smirking thief, but he returned it much to Bakura's surprise. The pass was tipped by the white-haired youth, but he gave a sudden recoil to the touch.

Bakura squirmed to the touch, feeling a weakening feeling to his body as if it had been twisted or restricted. He pushed aside the pain and continued on swimming to a position. One of his fellow players manage a hold of the Blitzball, but was suddenly pummeled and reclaimed to the Goers again. The ball then came to a series of zooming before tackled into the goal. 1-1 with both teams in a tie.

The battle continues as the two sides struggles for the ball, ending with another score from the Goers giving them the one point lead at the end of the first part of the game. Bobba gets up and says, "And it's halftime!"

Jimma nods just saying back, "The Goers are just playing great, Bobba. Really great."

The players go to their locker rooms to rest a bit. The Aurochs were being coached on by Wakka who kept encouraging to shoot like crazy. Though two weren't listening in a corner. Bakura had finally recovered from his painful withering jab, while Malik was nursing himself from a bloody nose he received from a foul playing Goer. If that was considered foul play since he was dismissed, but all the Egyptian could get back him was a flip of his finger if it meant anything in this world. The thief scolded to himself, annoyed at the offense he had gotten. "I swear these damned humans… gahh, he thinks he could restrict me! If they push me further, playing fair… humph!"

Dabbing his nose with a tissue, Malik gives him an annoyed look too. "Well, always going with the revenge and crap. You know what; lay off it for at least once in your life! You know how screwy it could be if you let hint of something too obvious. And we're not the only ones with magic here… you saw how some of the sennen powers don't work too well against some particular foe…"

"You don't have to badger me like a mother, baka. Like I'll prance around shooting flowers in the air next time they try tackling the shit out of me." His voice echoed with sarcasm, while the blonde just rolled his eyes.

"That'll be the day. I suggest you just kept your cool, or you might be somehow expelled in terms. Let's not see the great tomb robber damage his reputation over measly things. Compromise instead to kick their asses instead, hmm?" He gave an eery smile, looking innocently as he close his eyes and lend out a hand of friendship.

Bakura only gave a contort of his face, feeling icky over the light side of Malik. He was a hikaru but… yeesh, not so much of him unless he was trying to be. He resigned with a sigh. "FINE. Only this time… But. But if they do go out of line, don't say I didn't warn you, moron."

"Yahh… got'cha." He said, standing up with his nose not bleeding anymore.

Wakka gave a final enthusiastic cheer and concluded his pep talk. "Al'right! Hustle!"

But even though, it felt a bit strange. Malik and Bakura came to a calm settlement for now. Yet for Tidus, he was at unease. By the 3 o'clock mark of the second half, the game seemed to have come to a stop. Bobba again goes on to explain the displeasurement. "The fans are getting impatient! They're calling for some action! The Aurochs' spirits are fading quickly! Are they going down without a fight? …Everyone seems to be calling for Wakka, folks!" Tidus looks around a bit in the sphere. Malik glances over to his moving figure as he headed back; Malik tapped his companion at the odd sight. Bobba looked baffled. "Say... Where is that player going? He's leaving the sphere pool! He may be injured!"

After a brief confrontation, Wakka walks out with Tidus waving at him with a small smile. _To be honest, I did kind of feel left out, but... It really was the Aurochs' and Wakka's show, after all. And for those two guys… well seems like they enjoy it, right? Anyway it would be fine to just watch them since they have to do this anyway. But they'll do fine. Yup._

The announcer widens his eyes as Wakka appears in. "I wonder what's happening? The crowd is going wild! ...Ah! It's Wakka! He's back on the field and ready to go! The Aurochs seem glad to have him back."

The buzzer rings and the ball goes flying, if you call it so in water. Being shot up, it was immediately grabbed by the Aurochs who passes to the quickest driving character on the field. Malik passed through an opening between two Goers, successfully volleying it to Wakka. The Aurochs defended him well, Bakura on his tail interfering with those try to sneak their way to the Blitzball holder. The Sennen Ring holder took aggression for revenge as he socked it hard his offender on the previous attack, sending them both down for a moment. The time whizzes by as the player get tense in the fight, and their adrenaline flies. Suddenly Wakka shoots. Silence is held in the very breaths of the crowd. Players halt in their swimming, knowing none could block the ball.

Down to the goalie and the ball. He tries to make a pressure play, lunging in his swim towards the hurling target. His fingers extend, but too late, a centimeter's length too late, and it passes by. The buzzer rang, and the stunned crowd just quiet, before clapping breaks and utter cheering rings out. Bobba from his stand jumps out, crying, "Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This one is for the record books!"

From the locker rooms to the pool came a familiar blonde player, greeting Wakka as he relaxes himself in the waters. The other two, relieved of their boredom with exhilaration, swam nearby. Malik was punching Bakura on the shoulder, but he disregarded it for the moment oddly enough; Wakka gave the lot of them thumbs up. Yet moments of victory disturbed so quickly with the crowd suddenly screaming. Their faces are sketched with panic and arms pointing into the sphere pool. The problem: Sahagin Chiefs. The scaly massive fishes circled about, eyes wide alert. A four-man fight, they can take it. Malik slipped one hand to his pocket and nodded at Wakka who got the picture.

The Auroch captain passed the Rod user the ball, who gives it an impressive volley back. Wakka used the force of the ball and kicked it at the Sahagins, knocking out two. At the same time, one of the Sahagin did the strangest thing and attacked one of its fellows. Bakura took the advantage to take out the inflicted one as it destroyed it's teammate. Tidus was at his tail, turning around to cover his back as another fish fiend came about. The Millenium Ring holder noticed, only acknowledging it with eye contact before moving on.

Even with the dispatch of eliminating the fiends in the pool, the fiends on ground raided the crowds above. Lulu watched as the pandemonium here unraveled. "What is happening?"

From a distance, a cladded warrior appears, calm and collected as he strolls in. His sunglasses were perched carefully on his nose, semi-hiding the face of one scarred eye. His red clothes waver as people pass by, trying to escape the large fire-breathing monster near him. The Vouivre challenges him, growling, almost perplexed at the human that actually stands ground. He smirks, slipping one hand out by his side as he fall to stance. Then he moved, sword drawn, and gashes down the monster in one hit.

"Auron!" Tidus runs up to him, gaping as the other three arrived. Bakura and Malik are totally lost. Like who the hell is Auron? Like some old warrior monk with an oversized sword would be one reply.

"Sir Auron!" Wakka shouted, getting a look from Tidus.

"So you know him?"

"Yeah. Best guardian there ever was."

"Ha, so mind explaining to us what the hell?" Malik inquired, eyeing them to both ask what the two thought, an arched brow accompanying him.

"Woah! Later." The other blonde said, before any answers could come. A Garuda had appeared. Almost amazing how a naked skinned creature of such magnitude could fly. Either way, it provided a challenge already, aiming for the seemingly off-guard Bakura. But the boy dodged, snapping down on the monster, and gashed it across the head. The others took its recoil as the chance, combining four more attacks. They backed up from the out lash of the fiend; Tidus jumped back for another slash, when from the sky a bright green winged being broke through the sky. The dragon tumbled down towards, Wakka already tensed down to do a long ranged attack.

Malik stopped him, muttering a wait. They watched the moment – the Emerald Dragon hovered over the air, tossing its head back, then a figure came down right over the massive fiend, embedding two blades down the neck. The creature fell, spiraling flames disappeared to the sky, and the finisher fell to the ground on her bum. Tsuki waved a hello, a bit peachy on her bad landing. "Hey, good finish move for a rich gal, no? I got this good deal from a merchant for these daggers!" She said with a cheer, doing a little jab.

Though their luck was bad as another group of fiends came in with Tidus tightening his grasp on his sword, "Hey, gimme a break!"

Tsuki eyed her dragon as it faded away in small lights. It would be better if it went down then later. Since someone might accidentally kill it. If you call accident. She played this game, she knew the events, but she wouldn't want to ruin the matters… yet. If they weren't already messed with them just being there. Over to the stand, the safety of the box where the Maestors were, Seymour had stood. Lights surround him, globes marking a summoning around him. The sky darkens to a horrible color, from the sky the anchor falls, breaking the ground as it drags out a monstrous figure, enshrouded in chains like to restrict it. In short blasts, originating from its eye, the creatures all about fell and dispersed in pyreflies. The Aeon began to fade, pyreflies scattering into the sky. And up on his balcony, Maestor Seymour smiled to the crowd, his proud beast gone with the fiends.

But the crowds who upheld Seymour in awe and almost cheers had that emotion faded away just as quick. An uproar. Not from crowds, but the sky. A dragon. No, a three headed silvery dragon appeared. Its very self gleamed in the sky, peering down into the sphere dome. An awkward silence as they upheld this beast, shimmering lights gathering in its mouths. Tsuki stumbled to her knees, eyes wide. It was aiming for the Maestors!

The blue-headed Maestor turned around, gesturing them to move quickly, and at the same time he cast a barrier over his area. The white lighting beam slammed right down onto the box, trembling the stadium. Bakura cursed aloud, angry at such a change. "What the hell is that THING doing here!"

Tsuki turned to him angrily. "I don't know. It shouldn't even be HERE!"

Malik, fighting the crowds as they continued a run from the blast, muttered, "Well, is Kaiba here too? I mean… you better hope the pharaoh won't do anything drastic."

As if on cue, Yami appeared eyes about, with Lulu and the others behind her. Tsuki coughed, after an attempt to laugh and scream at the same time. "Ack, good timing. See, another problem." She jerked towards the flying disaster.

"No time for jokes. How the hell do we get rid of a Blue Eyes Ultimate now!"

To be continued….


End file.
